And So They Met
by runwitskizzers
Summary: [SasuSaku] “You can’t die, Sasuke.” He was surprised by her words, and it was apparent by the shocked eyes that flickered to her face. “I will never forgive you.” He took a breath before responding. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

She smiled.

It was as before, a wide, open-mouthed grin. Flashy white teeth and all. She knew she shouldn't be happy about it. She felt like she was betraying the village she'd sworn to protect with her life. And yet, there it was.

Dazzling.

She'd found him, randomly. On some mission, in some village. The specifics were already gone, they paled in comparison to his presence. It was as if every rational thought flew out of her brain the second she saw those dark eyes again.

Then the surprise; _he'd_ walked up to _her_.

Well, shit. Talk about unexpected. Running, she could understand. Glaring, even. Or just a mild disinterest. But… walking towards her, and dare she think it, starting a conversation?

Part of that might have been wishful thinking on her part. So, he hadn't actually spoken, just stood next to her and stared in that holier-than-thou way of his. This time, she didn't squirm or jump from glee.

She simply smiled prettily and hoped that this wouldn't end like the last time. Gee, thanks for caring and all that nonsense. Not to mention leaving her on a _bench_.

Seriously, couldn't he at least have dropped her somewhere warm? Bastard.

At this, her smile started slipping. He quirked an impossibly fine eyebrow at her. At least his observation skills were still top-notch. Not to mention that now, she was worth observing.

What else was new?

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." She couldn't believe how calm she sounded. It was kind of amazing.

"Sakura." Bastard! "…What brings you to this area?" … Was he kidding? … Had the Uchiha Sasuke actually gone nuts? Maybe the Sound-Man had experimented on his genius brain. She couldn't be sure, but was that a hint of insanity in those cold, slate eyes?

"Uh…" Excellent, now she sounded educated. "Stuff." Even better.

"…Aa." Now _there_ was the Sasuke-kun she knew. And loved. "Anything else you want to say to me?" Did he really just…

"Excuse me?" What the hell was going on? She glanced around, maybe someone she knew was playing a horrible, horrible no-good rotten prank on her. No, no, she didn't sense any chakra, other than the somewhat familiar Sasukeness. The corners of his lips had just lifted slightly, enough that they _could_ be mocking. She wasn't sure. So she just smiled back… just slightly more condescendingly. No more open-mouthedness. No more wide, tooth-filled grinning. This was the smirk of a smirk-er. She had this one in the bag. Now if she could only figure out exactly why she was smirking.

It was inevitable that the years would have changed him. People don't stay stagnant. He couldn't possibly be the same asshole 12-year-old kid he used to be… not at 19… right? She sure as hell hoped not, he used to be such a … a… "Douchebag!"

Well, she'd done it. She'd broken the last (presumably) sane Uchiha. He was the one who was open-mouthed now. Not grinning. But gaping. She could even see his tongue. Almost all the way back to the uvula. And… was that… did he have a cavity?

"Um… I mean. Well…" She was smart, damn it! Her hair swung as she shook her head back and forth, trying to clear out the idiocy that had decided to make itself at home.

"Rattling it isn't going to help." He had changed. A little more talkative, it seemed. Just as much of a shit, though. "Would you stop shaking your head? People are staring." He looked around furtively at the other people in the street. She threw in another few seconds of shaking, just for good measure.

She was definitely feeling antagonistic today.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun. I hadn't realized it mattered." She wasn't even sure why they were still talking. Despite the fact that he never should have walked over to her in the first place, he should _definitely_ be long gone by now. She was Sakura, he was Sasuke. What part of that was he forgetting?

Her face fell a little, this was so complicated. She was happy, yes. But she was also realistic… he should definitely not be talking to her. And she should be trying to arrest the asshole.

"It doesn't. I just didn't want them to think that I was insane, too. Then they'd probably check their bingo book, and I'd have to leave a perfectly good village."

"Well, I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard for you – I mean, you're a regular expert on that subject." Burn. She bit back the word, it would ruin the moment, she was sure. And he probably wouldn't get it, anyway. Idiot.

He hadn't responded yet. He was just staring at her again. It was kind of unsettling… she wrung her hands, chafing them considerably. She could already imagine the red marks forming on her skin. Oh, hell. "What the hell are you looking at, you ass." Her inner-self put her hand over her mouth. Oh dear. Her hands quit their movements and immediately fell down to her dress, attempting to look poised. This was untrue. He had gotten to her, which, she realized, was probably his intention from the beginning. Let's mess with good ole' Sakura. She'll never turn me in. She's sooooooooo in love.

"You are so incredibly full of yourself!!!" She turned on her heel and stalked off. Stomping her feet enough to let anyone within a fifteen mile radius know that she was not to be trifled with. The nerve of him. She didn't even bother to glance back to see if he was watching her… which he was. Most ardently.

He was confused. He'd barely said anything at all. He wasn't full of himself. And he most certainly was _not_ a douchebag. Whatever that was, anyway. It sounded ominous.

… Was she walking away from him?!

"Hey! Wait…!"

She stopped short, and in a somewhat creepy manner, turned her head slowly around to look at him, expectantly… and with a slight hint of disbelief that he'd actually called out to her.

"Where are you going?"

* * *

A/N: Somewhat of a cliffy. I wrote this at liiiike 1:30 in the morning, and I'm not sure where it came from. I'm not sure if it's confusing or not… you people should let me know. I mean, I get it, but I'm also weird and tend to see connections where others don't… so uhm, yes. It's my first try at a romantic comedy in about 6 years... so I might be a little rusty. Well no, I'm definitely a little rusty. Tell me if I should continue this… I might take a listen. Again, gotta love reviews with constructive criticism and amazingly fantastic praising :D 

Must-a click-a the review button-a.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I forgot to add this shiz earlier… uh, I don't own Naruto because if I did, the goal of the Akatsuki would definitely not be _that_. (I'll refrain from actually posting what "_that_" is because it's a spoiler and people would shoot me).

* * *

"… To finish my mission." _Why_ was he still talking to her? She stood, her left hand on her hip, and her head tilted slightly up, in what she hoped was an intimidating stance. She wasn't sure if she was pulling it off.

"…Aa."

"O…k…" God, he was so dense. And he ruined her huffy, intense, dramatic, fantastic exit. Incorrigible!!! "Well, um, I'm gonna go…" These ellipses were getting out of control. "So, nice knowing you, Sasuke-kun. Next time I'll make sure to break your bones and bring you home. You're lucky I'm feeling gracious today." Her fabulous smile was back. Ha. Let him stew over that.

"Right. If by that you mean you'll try to break my bones and fail miserably, then yes, looking forward to it." He said this without the slightest hint of sarcasm, as if it was a complete and utter undeniable _fact_.

Her brow wrinkled in frustration. If he had been anyone who truly knew her, he'd have known to run. Haruno Sakura's wrinkled brow was a fearsome thing to behold in Konaha. But, as she well knew, he had no idea what he'd gotten himself into.

She thought psychological trauma would be better first, then she'd beat him. She was a woman after all, and he was only a man. She felt herself emphasize the 'only'.

"Oh Sasu-chan," He blinked. Good, she'd already thrown him off. She could see his eyes widen oh-so-slightly at the horrific nickname. "You don't mean that," she stepped back towards her former teammate and current prey, "You know the power of _my_ body." Her inner-self blanched, she'd never actually had to put these arts into practice, bloody hell. Nothing on her face betrayed her, however, she was a perfectly calm, perfectly able, perfectly conniving kunoichi. Ever so slowly, she brought her hand up and trailed one finger up his torso, lightly fluttering over his neck, grazing his chin, and finally landing on his lips. "You seem a little… _frustrated_, Sasu-chan." Of all the embarrassing, awful, crazy predicaments she somehow fell in to… Damn. Damn damn damn. She waited for a response… it was almost time to turn this physical. In a violent way, of course.

…

Did she break him… again? Her green eyes held his, and slowly she pulled her hand back. Continuing to hold his eyes, she curled her fingers into a lethal fist and –

PLOW, ZAP, BAM, KAPOW

(to be fair, she didn't use her chakra this time)

He lay on the ground, about 10 feet away she guess-timated. Should she walk over there? Or should she allow him his pride and wait for him to get up?… Nix the pride, adding insult to injury was a perfect next step in her rampage on Uchiha Sasuke. She sauntered over as casually as she could (hoping it didn't look disgustingly contrived), leaned down, and stretched out a graceful arm,

"Need a hand? Specifically the one that punched you in the _face_? I mean, I can use my left hand if you want, it doesn't have the bad memories attached, I understand." Ah, her mouth was working in the proper way again. As expected, he glared at her. Which was exactly what she needed; now their exchange could go as it should have gone to begin with, he would glare, and walk away, and she would stare at his back and… what? No! He would glare from the ground, while she would smirk down _at him_. It was perfect. Perfect in every way, except… a large hand grasped hers and on reflex, she pulled. He came up, his impeccably styled raven hair swaying from the movement.

This is where she realized her mistake.

She looked directly into his eyes, and did they… behind the glare… could that be… a hint of adoration?

Oh shitshitdoubleshit shit. This was not happening. Her mind worked over time, while her inner self screeched on about how it couldn't be true, that it wasn't even possible. Uchiha Sasuke was impressed. She wasn't an idiot, she could tell. It was one of the few emotions she'd ever actually seen the King-of-all-things-cold-and-depressing portray.

"Um… Sasuke-kun?" Maybe she'd just hit him too hard, maybe he was more fragile than she'd thought… "Is your brain, uh, I mean, is your face okay?" Nice save, stupid. She longed to just wash her hands of the entire incident and walk away, but no, as much as she was able to distinguish her emotional self from her rational side, when it came to Sasuke, the emotional one was just … louder. And more annoying. He was definitely right about that one.

"…Hn." Well, his impressive vocabulary hadn't been affected, so that was good. "Where the hell did you learn to hit like that?! Your arms are the size of broomsticks!" At this, he slapped a palm over his mouth, had he actually just said that out loud? Fuck.

Her first instinct was to bristle at his words. Then she realized they were _his_ words. He had spoken. In two sentences no less. And both definitely had exclamation points. And he wasn't trying to kill anyone at the time. (She hoped).

"I BROKE YOU!! OH MY DEAR SWEET—mmpphh" Oh no he didn't. Oh no _he_ didn't. She _knew_ that Sasuke did _not_ just take the same palm that slammed against his grimy mouth and shove it against hers. So she did the only thing she could rationally think of,

"That's disgusting."

"Well maybe if you wouldn't touch me, I wouldn't lick you." Crap. "That's not what I meant." This was not working out in her favor, although, Sasuke _was_ actually talking to her (she would ignore his disgusting smirking habit for now)… maybe she should draw this out? "Man, Sasuke-kun, do you want to just go somewhere?" Wait for it… Wait for it… the _Che, you're annoying Sakura, you're so weak Sakura, blah blah blah._ She would just punch him in his stupid face again.

"Sure. Drinks?" What the hell happened to him? Well… she may as well take advantage of the situation. Seriously, her mission would take her all of 10 minutes, she had time for a little catch-up with her psycho-ex-teammate. Who apparently had grown a vocal box and a pair of emotional cajones in the past seven years.

"You're buying."

"What? Why?"

"Because you have a penis." And who has the last word? Ah yes. Haruno Sakura has the last word. Slaaaaaaaaaam. And what! As she strolled towards a local bar, her short pink strands swung as she glanced back at him… Sweet, she got him to do that openmouthed thing again. Man, she was _good_.

* * *

A/N: Badabingbadaboom. Plot development, and a relocation in the next chapter. Thank God, I was getting tired of this indeterminate plane I'd left the two of them on. I'm trying to make this so it doesn't sound like every other SasuSaku fic on hopefully it's at least kind of working.

Sweeeeeeeet, reviews, they're like my ambrosia. Mmmm, delicious. Thanks to everyone who did in fact review, because its pretty much the most awesome thing you've ever done… well… in my eyes anyway.

In regards to Sasu-chan's apparent OOCness, I tried to take care of that, through the "He had changed. A little more talkative, it seemed." And the whole part about how people can't be stagnant. And also with Sakura's apparent surprise at him, every time he responds, she's all "OMG SASUKE TALKED!!" … or something. I figure, they're older, he'll probably be more of a wiseass… I mean, have you people met 19 year old boys? They're basically in love with the sound of their own voice. So with Sasuke, I figured why not… he has to have _some_ development. And that's the way I chose to go. Same with Sakura, she's older, more sarcastic, witty and fun. This piece is _largely_ introspective-Sakura. Otherwise my story would be boring and a drama. Not saying dramas are boring, just _my_ drama would be boring because I kind of suck at it. But whatev… I've probably rambled far too long here and if you're still reading… daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn.

p.s. I have no beta, so don't kill me if I have crazybad mess ups.

Can I randomly just say how much I love Bleach. Because I do. I might want to have Ichigo's fake cartoon babies. 3

As always, please review! (and I swear I'll be moderately quick with ze updates, yo)


	3. Chapter 3

So, there they were. The entire atmosphere had just gone from weird to awkward. And all it took was some rum... er... sake. You get it.

Her hands played with the porcelain sake dish in front of her, fingers running along the smooth edges. She glanced to her right at the other customers at the bar... yup, none there, she turned to her left and looked past Sasuke, the same on his side... finally, she swung her legs and turned around on her barstool, surveying the rest of the... fine establishment. There it was, she was the only woman in the entire place... and everyone was staring. At her. It was so uncomfortable! She tried narrowing her eyes and giving them all her patented glare (which, incidentally, was nothing like the famed Uchiha Glare... mostly because hers was way more scary).

Nothing. These were some tough brutes to withstand that type of look. Or maybe they were all just too drunk to really focus on it. She realized that was probably the actual reason for their apparent invincibility against the _glare_.

"Um... Sasuke-kun..." He turned his face towards her, disinterest displayed on his oh-so-delicious features.

"What?"

"...Did we miss something about this place? Where are all the other women?"

"Sakura... it's noon." She squinted. So what? It was noon. Who the hell cared. What does that have to do with any- "No self respecting woman would be in a dingy place like this at noon." Was that a subtle burn on her dignity? Or not? She couldn't tell. Damn him for having such an unresponsive face.

"Tsunade-Shisou said it was ok to drink as long as it was _after_ noon. Which," she glanced at a nearby clock, "It is."

"It's 12:03."

"What's your point?" She honestly wasn't seeing the problem. It _was _after noon after all. What was with these arcane ideals of women not drinking? Whatev. Those women were idiots.

"Sakura, you're insane." No she wasn't! She was just too intelligent for her own good. So she did a lot of thinking... didn't everyone? She propped her chin on her hand and looked at the Uchiha. He was the crazy one, couldn't he see it? "See? This is what I'm talking about, you should have responded by now." What?!

"Sasuke-kun, you're the psycho here! I mean, do you even _remember_ the last time we met? You were going to kill me. And Naruto. Supposedly your best friend. _And _the only reason you didn't, is because that nutjob sensei of yours stopped you." Whew. Talk about a confessional, where's the priest when you need him. Her inner had long since fainted away. "...Please don't kill me."

Did he just sigh? That better have been a sigh. Because if it was a groan, she would be the one killing. Hm, her mood swings _were_ pretty out of hand... she could go from meek to killer in .0005 seconds. Maybe she _was_ crazy...

Damn it, he had her questioning herself again. Now this brought back memories.

"I'm not going to kill you." Well, thank God for that one.

"Sasuke-kun... why do you talk so much?" She sipped some of the warm, bitter liquid in front of her, "I mean... what happened to you?" He turned sharply to appraise her,

"I grew up." What the hell does that mean? Did he kill his brother? Was he still with the creepy eye-shadowed snake man? Agh!

"...And that means...?" She felt something on her thigh, and looked down. There, on her black shorts, but under her tan pockets, was a hand. She ran her eyes from the hand, to the wrist, along the forearm, and up to the shoulder that connected it to Sasuke. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"...Showing you?" Was he kidding?! Where did he learn this stuff? ... Icha Icha? Ha! These were mere parlor tricks compared to _her_ skills.

"You have got to be joking. Sasuke-kun, I wouldn't sleep with you right now if you were the last man on the planet." She paused dramatically. "Not to mention… you're pretty fucking annoying." In all honesty, she would, she would totally sleep with him. Well, eventually. Some day, when you know, they weren't enemies. And he wasn't crazy as a mothafucka. And she wasn't so grody.

"How come you can pretend to seduce me and confuse me enough to actually punch me in the face, but I can't even get you to bat an eyelash?"

"That's because men are weaker than women. At least, when it comes to, you know, Sexy no Jutsus." She snickered to herself. Naruto's infamous jutsu had surprisingly become one of her favorites on the battlefield. It always caused an uproar… and plenty of nosebleeds on the enemy's side. "So, seriously, growing up? When did that happen? Because last time I checked, you were still hell-bent on power and willing to do _anything_ short of getting in the pedophile's pants (I hope) to get it."

He downed his drink, and brought his sleeve up to wipe the excess off his face.

"I don't know. I still need to kill Itachi… but somewhere it hit me," Could it be, did he finally figure it out? That Itachi was crazy? "Itachi told me to live 'pathetically'. Fuck that. How would being pathetic help me?" Her lips turned upwards at this, he was finally _thinking_. "I couldn't see past my own hatred, which is exactly what he wanted." He broke off when he saw her grinning, "I'm still an avenger, Sakura."

"Okay."

"I still have to kill him."

"Okay."

"I'm not going to marry you."

"What?!" He was such an egotistical, ridiculously pompous, full of himself, Gai-like, jerk-faced miscreant! And she said as much to him.

"I'm a what?"

"Ugh." She felt ill. Whether it was sake or his voice, she couldn't tell. "So then, are you still training with Orochi/likesboys/maru?"

"Yes. He's making me stronger. But now I get weekends and holidays off." He said this calmly. She did a face-fall… gracefully, of course.

"I don't even know what to say to you." Well, actually, she probably had a few things to say to him. Like, gee, where did Itachi get so strong from? Oh right. The Hidden Village of the FREAKIN Leaf. Yes, yes, that would be one. And then, what else, how about the fact that Itachi is definitely stronger than Oroch/ilikesboys/maru. Oh, and lastly, Sasuke only has one Sannin, she and Naruto have two. They totally pwn him.

"Hey lady." She rolled her green eyes as she turned to whoever had just had the unfortunate inkling to speak to her, "Those are some nice shorts, but I bet they'd look better on my floor."

Her dark-haired, pale-faced ex-teammate leered. This time, _he_ knew what was coming.

* * *

A/N: Holy crap. I finished another one. It's awesome because I have no idea what I'm doing. This is definitely free writing… except that I edit it, but um, you get it. Right? Right. So uh oh, who knows what will happen. Will Sakura kick some ass while Stroke 9 sings in the background, or, will aliens come and abduct them both? I guess we'll seeeeeeeeeeeee. 

…

As always, thanks for the reviews (specifically: AizSaku, Autumn Fortress, HPBabe91, & Ohohen, merci merci!!). And ah, well, this is awkward… could I have some more? Especially if you _haven't_ reviewed. Not that I'm pandering, because I'm not. I'm just… you know… bribing, er… I mean, asking. Yes, I'm asking. Nicely.

(the more reviews the sooner i updaaaate. God, I'm such a cad)

\/ it's down there, yo. Follow the arroooooow… and click-a click-a click-aaa.


	4. Chapter 4

Crack.

Crack.

Crack.

She methodically cracked each finger in her right hand, and then her left.

Crack. Crack.

She snapped her head from one side to the other, effectively cracking the joints in her neck.

"Pardon?" Growling, she stared at the pectorals in front of her, and then looked up… and up… and up. Eep. He was behemoth. Ugly. And above all else, smelly.

"Oh sorry, ma'am. I was talking to your lady friend next to you. The one with the dark hair." She heard, rather than saw, Sasuke gag and spit his drink back into his sake dish. It _sounded_ pretty disgusting though. "That one, with the big red and white fan on her back. I've always been a sucker for girls with new wave hair do's." He smiled enchantingly. She returned the favor. This man was amazing, and she loved him.

This might be the greatest day of her life.

"Oh Sasu-chan, someone would like to speak to yooooou." She drew this out melodically, because oh man, this needed to last as long as it possibly could. She tapped on his shoulder, and then turned back to her newfound gentleman friend, "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was, sir?"

"Sanosuke." She made a valiant effort to bite back her squeal, and failed miserably.

"Oh my, that _is_ perfect, isn't it?? Sasu-chan, Sasu-chan!" Sasuke had slowly risen from his barstool and was now standing his full 6 feet. His back was still turned. The man, Sanosuke, smiled even larger,

"The only things I love more than new wave hair do's are tall girls! This is my lucky day," She could see Sasuke's measured breathing, as if he was trying to calm himself. It seemed he still had that old anger and quick temper that she had grown to know so well \and love\ her inner remarked, more than a little spitefully. Someone inside her didn't like how her day with Sasuke was going.

She quickly shut that part of her away, and turned back to the outside world to enjoy the scene.

Which…

It seemed she had missed. Sasuke was doing that smirking thing again, and Sanosuke… well, what was left of him was lying in a mess on the ground.

She groaned. Damn it. How did she miss it? He must move faster than anything on the planet.

She daintily stepped over the mass of quivering flesh and fell in place next to Sasuke at the bar.

"How'd you do that?" She asked nonchalantly. So as not to make him think she was impressed or anything… because she wasn't. Seriously.

"I'm fast. It was efficient."

"Lame. I wanted to see a fight. I wanted to hear 'YOU'RE A MAN?!' or 'OH GOD, SHE'S A HE!!!!' or something. Some entertainment would have been _nice_." She mumbled, her words running together even more towards the end. He just snorted.

"Saku-_kun_, I'm not here for you amusement." … She blinked.

Twice.

"Then… what are you here for?" He blinked.

Three times. Competitive bastard.

"I just… You… Rest. I'm here for rest." He pushed away from the bar suddenly, and before she could breathe, he'd grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. "Come." And so, with his calluses against hers, he led and she followed. Because that is how it was, and that is how it would be. She was Sakura, he was Sasuke.

And neither could forget.

As they walked, she couldn't help but feel a myriad of emotions run through her self (both inner and outer). Elation. Anger. Wonder. Bemusement. Fear. Depression. Each worked its way across her features, gone before the next one could take its place. At last she resorted to a mask of cool neutrality. From here, she'd _let_ him lead. Their routine could use a little tweak.

It seemed they went on forever. She noticed countless scenery changes, village-y, sandy, training groundish, woodsish… which is where they were now. He had yet to open up the mouth he so loved to use these days, and was merely pulling her along.

Though, strangely enough, it was the same on her side. No mindless chatter, no remarks about the weather, or snide jibes at Sasu-chan's wonderful figure. Both seemed lost in their own thoughts, or in her case, both of her own thoughts. Which were fighting. As usual.

Out of nowhere, her nose ran into Sasuke's not-so-soft backbone. Right square in the middle, too. She was fairly certain she'd hit vertebrae.

"OW, what the heck?!" She brought her left hand up, (her right still being held captive by one Sasu-chan) and rubbed her aching nose.

"Here."

"And here I thought you could actually speak again, oh woe is me, what ever will I do without a properly trained conversationalist?" Damn. Let him lead, let him lead, let him lead. She bit back another comment brewing in her mind.

Instead, she turned her face to whatever it was that Sasuke had brought her to.

A hut. He brought her to a hut.

"Sasuke-kun…" She needed to stop talking… but, seriously, that was really, really hard. Not that she was whining, because she didn't whine. Without glancing back, he walked inside and of course, she went with him.

Once inside she realized that you truly can't judge a book from its cover. The outside was a hut, the inside was … well… amazing. It was like a palace. Ooh! She could be a princess! "Pretty, pretty princess…" murmuring, she sat down in the closest seat.

"Did you just say pretty, pretty princess?"

"No." She stared at him, then. Really stared. Not mocking, not in disbelief… well, maybe a little disbelief… but more in study than anything. Like he was some type of mammal, or disease \how nice of you\ that she'd never seen before. Tall, dark, handsome. Wasn't that what every woman wanted? The stereotypical brooding, mysterious man. He was thin, she could tell, but it wasn't worrying… well, she supposed it was worrying in that she was still attracted to his svelte figure. That was definitely a no-no. As she had previously noticed, he was much taller… which was to be expected. She didn't think he'd still be 4'2 or anything… but, having to look up at him was a little jarring. Moving on… his face had changed slightly, it was stronger somehow. A more pronounced jaw line, an aristocratic nose, the almond shaped gray eyes, and cheeks that were maybe a little too sunken for her liking. Yep, it was true, he was still beautiful.

"Sakura… I'm—"

…

* * *

A/N: Wow, I'm super crazy evil. I know. But well, I couldn't help it. I wanted to end the chapter at "And neither could forget." But I realized that that would make it a disgustingly short chapter, so then I felt bad. But, because of that, CLIFFY!! mwha ha ha ha. You know what though, I love the beginning of this chapter, but I kind of really hate the end. Bleh, we'll see. 

So, did anyone see that coming? Huh? Huh? Sasu-chan got hit on. Ha! I'm a genius.

Who thinks they know what Sasu-chan's gonna say? I can't wait to hear your thoughts!

As always, I appreciate all the reviews, the hits, the alerts, and of course the favorites that have come my way. I'm glad you guys dig this story. It's a little weird. But… meh, so are you. I mean me. XD

Review and maybe I'll give you a cookie. Seriously. Whatever kind you want. Even **Tomato**.

* * *

**Spoiler Warning. Stop reading if you're not up to date with the Manga.**

I just had to rant. Because my sister isn't here for me to rant to, so you all have to bare the burden. So I'm super depressed about Asuma. I mean. When Shika tells Kurenai and she like falls to her knees… sigh. He will be missed. I can't wait to see Shika-Ino-Cho kick Hidan's ass. Rat bastard has it coming.  Freakin crap. Stop killing people. Seriously. I mean, if you're going to kill someone, at least kill someone we don't all adore. I _really_ don't think Kakashi (HEART!) needs to lose more friends. I mean, the man only has like 3. Mostly because he's creepy… well, according to Naruto any way.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" For some reason her palms were moist, and she could feel the beads of sweat on her upper lip. She resisted the urge to mop her forehead, talk about un-lady like.

"I'm…" He paused again. What the hell? She was impatient, and so,

"You're what?"

"This is hard for me to say." … Did he actually just admit to something being _difficult_ for him? "I mean, it goes against everything I am." Oh. Well that makes more sense. "I'm sorry. Okay?" He turned his back toward her, in what she could only assume was shame.

"You're _what_?!" That repetition was completely unintentional on her part. Then she paused. Oh, now she got it, "That's not what you were going to say. You changed it last minute. You are such a _liar_!… Like you would ever say sorry to _me_. I'm not retarded, Sasuke-kun, so please don't treat me like I am. I'm actually really smart." It was true, she was. "And I'm psychic, so you can't lie." This was untrue, she wasn't.

"Ugh. Sakura." Of course, this was _her_ fault. Wasn't it always? She was the one who couldn't be the cold, emotionless nin like him. Even though a lack of emotion is a trait that serial killers have, not _people_. It doesn't say you can't _have_ emotions, it just says that you can't let them get in the way. Somebody \coughUchihacough\ wasn't bright enough to see the difference. "That _was_ what I was going to say. You're just paranoid." She scoffed. "You are unbelievable." She opened her mouth to say something, and then realized he wasn't in front of her any more. … Uh oh.

"Sasuke-kun?" Nothing. "… Sasu-chan?" Still nothing. "Uchiha?" Zilch. "Ita-"

"You better not say what you're thinking about saying." –chi Jr. She finished, silently of course. What a big baby.

"You don't know what I was going to say." That line would have worked had she not sounded like she was a petulant three-year-old. So instead of helping her, it worked against her… by earning her, yes you guessed it, an Uchiha smirk. "I hate when you do that."

"Do what?"

"That!"

"What?"

"THAT!!!! STOP IT!"

"Sakura, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I hate you." Damn it. He won. He hadn't won a single argument yet. How did he win that? And how was he able to constantly be so calm. No, not calm. Apathetic. Constantly apathetic. Well, except for when she clocked him. That got him a little riled up. Maybe she should do that again. At least she'll have a chance of getting _something_ out of him.

"And you definitely shouldn't hit me again." Was he inside her head?! …Maybe she could get him to make her a sandwich… "Stop looking at me like that." Damn. "And make it yourself."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Stupid sharingan eyed creepy boy.

She stood up and lightly trailed her fingers along the tabletop as she walked by it and towards him.

"I'm sorry for not believing you." It was a needed admission. If she were ever going to find out for sure what was going on inside his head, she'd have to take this seriously. And him. She'd have to take him seriously, too. Of course, that was going to be difficult with all the mocking going on inside her head. Especially because he kind of looked like he was pouting. "I am. Really."

"It's okay… I probably wouldn't believe me either if I were you. I haven't exactly given you a multitude of reasons to trust me." He paused, as if gathering his thoughts. "And yet, here you are. Even though I could probably just have brought you here to kill you. You still came, without questioning." Well, that was almost true. Half of the reason she came along was because she knew she could hold her own against him, now. As long as he didn't chidori her ass, she figured she was fine… but she'd let him keep thinking his own reasons were the right ones for now. "Why? Why do you always come back?"

"Because. You're Sasuke. I'm Sakura. I've accepted my role." She had. She fought it for a long while a few years earlier, in a weird situation that involved Kiba, but she had decided that those were just her teenage rebellion years. After that came the sweet realization and acceptance of who she was. And she was okay with it. "You were my teammate, my friend, my crush, my-" love? Ugh. How cheesy, "I can't change that, and I can't change how I feel. Or who I care about. It's not something that you can just turn off. Otherwise I'd be a cyborg."

"Had to throw that in, huh?"

"Yes." He was staring at her. Why was he staring at her? It's not like this was some secret or something. She'd been telling him for _years_. What a fucking idiot. "What are you looking at?"

"Your face." …

"Is there something on it?"

"No."

"…"

"I was just thinking-"

"Well there's a first." He glared. She glared back. He glared some more. She bared her teeth. He backed down.

"Any way. I was just thinking."

"Period?"

"What?"

"You were just thinking, period?"

"Yes."

"Damn it, Sasuke." She left off the honorific. It sounded better without it. He was so completely irritating she didn't even know what to do, other than punch him, but she'd already used that one.

She _was_ close enough to touch him, though. And so, she did. Delicately placing her hand on his arm, she felt his skin.

"Sakura, what are you doing." She didn't answer. There was no need. She continued to knead her fingertips across his arm, running up and down it's length. "Sakura. Stop." Still unheeding, her eyes were blank and she thought of how it could have been.

She would be in love. And it wouldn't be unrequited. They would live together. He wouldn't shower her with compliments or gifts because that wasn't his way, but every so often, very quietly, he would tell her that he loved her and turn away because it was still hard for him to show feeling. But as he walked, he would slow down to let her catch up and take her place beside him

"Sakura!" She jumped and pulled her hand back. Oh dear, what had _that_ been? She hadn't thought of that in ages. Of course seeing him would bring it back. Their life, had this been an alternate universe. She knew him well enough to know that eventually, she would have gotten through to him.

If he hadn't left.

"I hate you."

She turned away from him.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh. Sakura's not happy. I know, it's been so funny and happy, but it's Sasuke and Sakura, angst is pretty much a requirement when it comes to these two. Silly, silly people. I tried to put a good amount of funny in there any way. This chapter was particularly hard to write for some reason, when I wrote the last one, I really didn't know what Sasuke was going to say. And I'm not sure that I made the right decision with the "I'm sorry" thing. Meh, I guess we'll find out. I could have gone a whole different route and been all , "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Or "I'm hardcore craving some tomatoes." But, oh well. What's done is done.

So, anyone catch the little tribute to Scrubs I threw in there? Can't help it. Scrubs is partially my inspiration. Or, I'm just saying that because yesterday instead of typing this chapter, I definitely watched scrubs for like three hours instead. Mmmm. JD.

Also, I am super duper incredibly crazy viciously amazingly deliciously happy about the amount of reviews you people are giving me! Love it. Love. From the bottom of my heart. Seriously. You guys are awesome. Freakin what.

So, let's up the ante and get some more! Yay for reviews. Tell me what you think XD

Oh, and you all will be receiving tomato cookies in the mail, shortly.

This time the prize for reviewing is Ramen muffins. You know you want one.


	6. Chapter 6

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

This could not be happening. No. It _was_ not happening. She wound her fingers into her own hair and pulled. And then shrieked. Because apparently, pulling your own hair hurt. \Idiot.\ Shut up shut up shut up shut up. She was ranting, she knew. She also knew that she wasn't at her sanest moment.

Hopefully, he would stay in the kitchen.

She didn't know when this phase would end, but she knew that she didn't want him to see it.

"Stop pulling out your own hair. That's stupid, idiot." Typical. Well at least he and her inner agreed. Ugh.

"Why didn't you just let me walk away earlier? I could have walked away. I could be somewhere else, not be reliving this…" She trailed off. She didn't want him to know. Because she didn't want to make him pity her. And he would. He would pity her, and Sasuke did not pity anyone. The mere thought of it made her insides churn and suddenly, her stomach decided that it wanted to be completely empty. Immediately. He still hadn't responded to her query. "Bathroom. Now." Silently, he pointed to a door.

She ran and made it inside in less than 10 seconds. \Almost a new record\. Crouching over her porcelain God, she prayed at his altar. Let this end.

Suddenly she felt fingers at her neck, and for a split second her instincts took over and she itched to jump into a defensive position.

Unfortunately, her stomach had other ideas.

"Ooooh."

Cool hands were holding her hair away from her face. Oddly enough, the only thoughts crossing her mind consisted of how cold those fingers were.

Minutes \sure it wasn't hours?\ later she rose to her feet, shakily. The arm attached to the fingers from before slid around her waist and helped her to the sink. After rinsing out her mouth and washing her face, she looked at the mirror, first at her self,

Pink hair? Check.

Green eyes? Check.

Cutesy button nose? Check. \No one will ever know we call our nose that.\

Haggard skin from vomiting? Check.

Then at the man next to her,

Incredibly gelled, stylish black hair? Check.

Hardened, dark, \endlessly beautiful\ eyes? Check.

Grim, purposeful, \kissable\ lips? Check.

Look of disapproval and anger? Check.

Ah Sasuke.

He had helped her, and actually seemed moderately concerned. What the hell was going on? And … was his arm still around her waist? They looked like quite the couple. Him in all his shmexy Uchiha glory and her in her disgusting post-vomitous state. This was exactly how she hoped it would be when he finally touched her. Oh yes, oh yes. Ugh. She couldn't even be as sarcastic as she wanted to be, the situation was _so_ horrifically awful.

"Why did you throw up?" Like she would tell him. Yes Sasuke, I threw up because the idea of you realizing how pathetic I am was completely nauseating. Uh, no thanks. He did not need that to inflate his already huge head.

"I wasn't feeling well." … He definitely wasn't buying it. "The sake from earlier." Hm, he still didn't look very convinced. "I'm not lying to you." Well that was subtle.

"Are you pregnant?" She almost choked on her own saliva. Was she _what_?!

"… Are you kidding?"

"No. Why would I joke about that? You're not are you?" She wanted to smack her own forehead at his male idiocy. Because _every_ time a girl throws up she _must_ be pregnant.

"No, no Sasuke-kun, I'm not pregnant."

Weirdly enough, they were still in the bathroom. So, when Sasuke asked his next question, she would forever remember the feel of her fingers gripping and breaking his plumbing.

"So, you're still a virgin then?" … How was she supposed to handle this? Anger? Screaming 'Pervert' and running around like a loon?

Probably not. Maybe he just didn't know any better.

"Look Sasuke, it's really awesome that you're talking and all. And that you're not sullen all the time. And that you've finally figured out that you need to take that stick out of your butt." He opened his mouth to interrupt, but she rushed on any way, "You don't just ask a girl if she's a virgin like that. It's rude, and a very personal subject. So unless you know that you have that level of candidness with a person, you should be tactful and keep it to yourself."

"… So you are still a virgin."

PLOW, ZAP, BAM, KAPOW

He didn't skid quite so far this time, just kind of fell back in amazement… and pain. She had definitely held back on that one.

"Would you stop doing that, _please_." Groaning, he got back to his feet, rubbing his jaw.

"Listen, I just threw up, and went through a minor psychotic episode. I do _not_ need you questioning my sex life."

"Virgin." He mumbled. Oh, looks like he wanted to die.

"I will kill you." His eyes definitely widened. He could hear the cold thrill in her voice, and he could see that her eyes were alight with the prospect of his murder. She finished with one word, "Run."

But he didn't. He actually stood his ground. She should have expected this.

"Just tell me."

"I don't see why it's any of your business." She had him there.

"I just want to know." How about turning the tables,

"Are _you_ a virgin?" He answered without batting an eye,

"Yes." This time, she actually did choke on her saliva. "Sakura? Sakura!" Thankfully, he had the foresight to slam his hand on her back, several times. He might have used a little too much force though. Yeah, that was definitely going to leave a bruise.

"Ow." She supposed she shouldn't actually be that surprised. This _was_ Sasuke. The man was practically asexual. He hit her one more time. "OW, what the hell. I wasn't choking any more."

"…Sorry." He was trying to hold back a smirk. She could tell.

Crap. He was a virgin. And he told her.

Maybe he was lying?

"So, seriously?" He looked down. Nope, not lying. Oh man. Did she have to answer him now? Good God.

How was she supposed to tell him? Unfortunately, she didn't have to. He must have understood what was going on in her head.

"You're not." Why did he sound so disappointed?

* * *

A/N: Ah! I know! Freakin crap. This chapter was super hard to write. I had the first part for 3 days, and I just couldn't figure out where I wanted it to go. But today, I just sat down and typed the rest out in like 45 minutes. Go figure. Sasu-chan's sad that Sakura might not have waited for him. ::Tear:: Uh oh. Whatever will he do?

Sooo, I lovelovelove how many reviews and favorites and alerts I've gotten, because uhm, you guys are awesome and like totally cool. Seriously. You're the most popular people in my world. Most Popular. And now you can wash your tomato cookies down with ramen muffins.  
Which... now that I think about it... sounds totally disgusting. My bad.

How about some snicker doodles?

Mr. Review wants you to push _his_ button. Ooh. Sexy.


	7. Chapter 7

He was staring at her. She half expected him to activate the infamous sharingan. But, she supposed she could understand. He didn't realize what it meant to feel like you might never be held, or never be so infinitely close to another person that you couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. Sasuke had no room for such thoughts.

Of course, that didn't stop her from being somewhat irritated, come on, she _was_ nineteen. What was he expecting? Not everyone could be as sexually pure as Uchiha Sasuke. Some people _liked_ to have fun.

"Sasuke, we're ninjas. From the moment I put on that forehead protector, I could have died at any point on any mission."

"Someone would protect you." She wanted to scream. She did not _need_ to be protected. She'd helped to kill an Akatsuki for God's sake.

"No, Sasuke. I could die. My 'protector' could die. You never know what could happen. I don't know what you've been doing with Orochimaru, but in Konaha, those of us who are Jounins actually have to go on missions. And some, most actually, are very, very dangerous."

"So you just jump into anyone's bed because you might die?" This was said with a hell of a lot of disdain. Righteous bastard.

"As always, you can only think in black and white. You're so, just, AGH!" She threw her hands in the air and clenching her fists, did a few angry jumps up and down.

It was the best she could do, they _were_ still in the bathroom after all.

"Just because I may not be a virgin does _not_ mean I'm a slutbag. You are so emotionally stunted!" She was angry enough that she wasn't actually processing what she was saying. At this point, words were just spilling out of her. She didn't notice the Uchiha getting more and more still. "Have you ever even _had_ 'the talk'?! Did Orochimaru and Kabuto teach you what to _do_ with a girl, Sasuke?! Or did they just cut-"

"You don't want to finish that sentence." He said this very, very quietly. It was a little eerie. And because it was eerie, she listened. It was always wise to listen to Sasuke when he was being eerie. Otherwise, he might just slit your throat before you'd even realized that he'd moved.

"I definitely do not want to be talking about sex with you."

"Good. I don't want to be talking about sex with you either."

"You're the one who brought it up!"

She was screaming. He was … annunciating, because the Uchiha did not yell. That was just demeaning.

"I just wanted to see if-" He stopped short, as if he was unwilling to finish that thought. From the look on his face, the fact that he'd even started that sentence was as much of a surprise to him as it was to her.

"You just wanted to see if what?" Then it dawned on her, "Oh my God. Sasuke-kun… you…" His bangs covered his face so that she couldn't look in his eyes, but she wanted to, desperately.

One foot in front of the other, she moved closer. He tensed, and almost backed away, but his pride bade him stay. She brought her hand up and moved his hair out of his eyes, he looked worried.

She held his gaze, and whispered the next sentence.

"You waited for me."

He flinched, as if her words were actually painful.

"I did get through to you."

He moved further back.

"You do feel."

Panic had overtaken the worried look his eyes had previously held.

He turned to leave.

She stopped him. Her hand held his arm in a vise like grip,

"Don't you dare walk out of here, or so help me God, I will rip your spleen out of you and then throw it in your face." She could do it, too. "Why did you wait? When we saw you four years ago, you _would_ have killed us."

"I was still the foolish younger brother four years ago."

"That doesn't answer my question. Turn around," Please, she was begging inside. Please turn around and look at me so I know this is real. Before she knew what was happening, she out of the bathroom and backed up against a wall.

"I don't know, I don't know why." He wasn't touching her, or trapping her in any way, he was just looking at her in a way that Uchiha Sasuke had not looked at anyone in the past eleven years. With confusion, annoyance, anger, a hint of something she couldn't quite place, and above all, regret. His eyes were sharingan. "I don't even think I was conscious that I was doing it." \Or rather, not doing it\. Quiet! "You wormed your way inside my head and I don't know how you did it!" At this he slammed his palm against the wall, the quick vibrations hitting her ear in beat with her pulse. "I would have killed you. If that guy hadn't got in the way. I would have done everything in my power to kill you." He was breathing deeply now, unsure of where the torrent of words was coming from, but he couldn't stop. "Naruto too. I wanted nothing more than to break away, and if I had to kill to do it, then so be it. And to this day, I live with that. I would have become worse than my brother. He killed his best friend, I would have killed mine and the girl who loved me."

It was the most he'd ever (and probably would ever) say to her. She wasn't sure if she should even respond. Afraid that if she opened her mouth, the spell would be broken and he would close his eyes again.

"You didn't."

"Because Orichimaru stopped me."

"The fact remains, I'm still alive. Naruto is still alive. And very happy, I might add." I still love you, silently. That was four years ago. "When did you change? When did the apathy end? The desire to break your bonds?" Lifting an arm, she brushed against his cheek, but he had already pushed away from the wall, and walked towards the couch to sit down. He held his head in the palm of one hand.

He paused, deliberating. "Two years ago, I saw you."

* * *

A/N: Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!! So because you guys are so crazy awesome with the reviews and because I got like 29 for the last chapter, I figured I'd give a new one to you two days early. And let me tell you, this one's a whole shebang. (Btw, HPBabe91, I certainly hope I prevented a murder with this one, even though I totally know how you feel. Ugh. Bio was tres lame... which is why I graduated with a degree in English lol) 

I _love_ the idea of Sasuke waiting for Sakura, it's just so… I don't know, empowering. I've never read one where he's actually waited for her, and not the other way around. It's nice to see a little feminism every now and again, right? Not to mention that it's just too cuuuute.

Sorry to those of you who wanted Sakura to hang on to her V-card, I just can't see ninjas, who tend to have a very short life span, holding out forever. She is 19, and well, shit happens. I didn't want this story to be an idealistic, cookie cutter romance. And so. I hope I didn't offend you too badly : )

And ah, next what shall happen. Flaaaaashback anyone? Finally we'll see the other characters I think. Questionable though because I'm not entirely sure I can write them credibly, but we'll see. I'll have to figure it out eventually, I know.

So anyhow, I'm signing out.

Mr. Review was so happy with the response, and you guys pushing his you know, "button" that he's become a fetishist!

Push his button, baby, push it. Just like Salt n' Peppa say.


	8. Chapter 8

He saw her?

He saw her. Two years ago, he saw her.

And that began what changed him.

This was blowing her already stressed mind. She'd spent her entire life working towards the realization that she meant nothing to the only boy she truly loved. And now, she finds out that not only did he seem to have a thing for her (subconsciously or not), she had apparently had something to do with this completely bizarre change in his character. The questions began pouring out of her.

"When? Where? Why? How?"

"Who?" His lip curved upwards, on the left she noticed.

"If there was a list of people who were not funny, you, Sasuke, would be at the top." She moved to sit next to him to listen to his explanation. Strangely, she found herself hyper aware of her other four senses.

Touch. The texture of the couch's fabric was somewhat itchy, and incredibly unpleasant... but she could feel her thigh against his, and that made it okay.

Sight. His face had fallen back into its emotionless mask, much like Sai's, she mused, and while she stared at him, he in turn stared at the wall; definitely avoidance.

Smell. In the hut \palatial hut\, the scent of him was overpowering. Musk, forest, earth, male. All invaded her nose and nothing else was allowed in.

Taste. The dryness in her mouth was accentuated by the taste of the sake that had come back up not too long before, oi, what she wouldn't give for a breath mint. "Seriously. What-"

"Orochimaru wanted to test the limit to which my bonds were broken – so he sent me to Konaha with Kabuto. I was to find you and Naruto, all the while Kabuto would judge my reactions, from my heart rate to my psychological welfare."

"Sick, twisted, just like our good friend's style." She murmured, so as not to ruin the Uchiha's talkative mood.

"…Sakura."

"Sorry. My mouth moves faster than my brain." He rolled his beautifully slanted eyes at her. What a waste of great eyes. All he ever did was roll them… she'd like to see them crinkle in happiness… ha! Right. He'd probably throw a shit fit.

"…Any way,"

_"Sasuke-kun, it's now 8:30, Naruto-kun should be coming back from that ramen shop now." _

_"Hn." _

_"Shall we go?" _

_"Aa." Kabuto trailed after him through the shadows of Konaha. Stealth was the only option that they had, that was also part of the test. Get in and out of his former home without being caught… physically, emotionally, or mentally. The image of his sensei's sadistic grin flittered through his mind as he rounded the last corner. _

_"BYE HINATA-CHAN!!!" There it was. He hadn't heard that voice in two years. And it was still annoying. "THANKS FOR HAVING RAMEN WITH ME… AND PAYING!! I'M REALLY SORRY ERO-SENNIN TOOK ALL MY MONEY!!" …did the idiot not have any shame? Allowing the woman to pay? And who the hell was Hinata and why was she paying for his food? _

_Maybe she was retarded…and blind… and just didn't know any better. _

_He watched as Naruto ambled down the street. He had gotten bigger. Though, he was still thin, not quite so thin as Sasuke, but lithe enough to warrant his ninja-hood. Of course, the forehead protector was still tied where it should be. However, he'd traded in his orange and black suit for the more adult, standard black clothing with the jounin vest proudly proclaiming his country and occupation. Unfortunately, the vest did nothing for his reputation, once you saw how he moved. _

_Naruto actually bounced when he walked. He bounced. Probably to some stupid song in his stupid head. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _

_While he watched Naruto, Kabuto watched him. Lifting a slim gray brow, Orochimaru's faithful sidekick stifled a rather unmanly giggle. Sasuke glared at him, questioning. _

_"…?" _

_"Nothing, Sasuke-kun. Can I see your wrist?" Sasuke flung his hand out to Kabuto, who placed two fingers over the pulse point and then looked at his watch. "Excellent. No change. Shall we follow him?" He gave Kabuto a brief nod, and they began to go after the dobe. _

_It seemed Naruto still lived in the same apartment as during their genin years. He hummed to himself as he walked up the stairs, occasionally mumbling something about 'hokage' or 'Hinata', or 'ramen', and more often than the others, an emphatic 'Dattebayo!' Sasuke nearly groaned. _

_As he reached the stairs, Sasuke finally got a good look at his face. Blue eyes, still rounded cheeks, the three whisker like scars on each side, the disgustingly wide grin, and the obnoxiously average sized nose. Ugh. It almost made Sasuke want to vomit. Almost. _

_When Naruto got to his door, there was a nin waiting for him. _

_"Naruto-san, the Hokage wishes to see you immediately." Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously and grinned weakly. What could he have possibly done that would warrant calling him in at nearly 9pm? _

_"Um, did Baa-chan... er, Tsunade-sama happen to say what this was all about?" _

_"No." The nin paused, looked around, and leaned in closer, conspiratorially. "There was a lot of yelling though. And we think she threw one of her sake bottles and a chair through the window…maybe even that pig of hers." _

_"Shit. Could you, uh, pretend you never saw me?" _

_"I'm sorry, Naruto-san. The Hokage-" _

_"I know, I know." _

_He watched all of this with bland eyes. Naruto and the nameless nin then vanished in a poof of smoke. To the Hokage's tower no doubt, where Sasuke was sure Naruto was going to have his ass handed to him on a platter, courtesy of the Fifth. This time, he **very **nearly grinned. _

_Kabuto continued to watch him. _

_"You've done well, Sasuke-kun. Almost no reaction, what so ever. Other than annoyance… but that's to be expected." _

_"Aa." _

_"Well, next on the list would be Sakura-chan." For some reason, Sasuke had to fight off the urge to punch Kabuto and then stomp on his face. "Let us go. She should be walking home from the hospital now." He had to pause to wonder where Kabuto got all his information and how he knew his ex-teammates' schedules so well. "Sasuke-kun?" _

_They crept back the way they had come and went towards the hospital. At the sight of the building Sasuke had to consciously hold his indifferent mask in place. This was where his path had deterred from Sakura and Naruto's. It was here that he realized he could never have what they had. _

_Then, pink. _

_"There she is." Sasuke held in a grimace, Kabuto's voice was entirely too close to his ear. _

_She was still inside, but he could see her through the glass doors. She was taller, he noticed. And prettier, a part of him thought. He made sure to squish that part down and sit on it. _

_She walked out of the door, and that's when he saw how graceful she was. That was also when he saw Kiba walk up next to her and take her hand. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from growling out loud. They were laughing, and smiling, and **touching**. He could hear them. He was still aware of Kabuto's eyes on his every movement, however slight. _

_"Kiba! What are you doing here?" He noticed she didn't sound upset. _

_"Just here to walk my favorite medic home." _

_"Where's Akamaru?" _

_"Eh, around, watching our backs." She glanced around and Sasuke got a look at her very, very green eyes in the street lamp. She, like Naruto, had changed. Her face had lost any remnants of baby fat, instead it sported high, prominent cheek bones, a nicely average forehead, and perfect lips. There was no more red shirt with the Haruno symbol on the back, just a plain black fishnet shirt, with her jounin vest over it, and fitted black pants… which were definitely too tight. Well, he thought so. _

_"So Kiba, you really don't have to walk me home you know, I live about five minutes from here." _

_"I know; I just wanted to." She smiled, and it had never been harder for Sasuke to control his emotions than it was at that minute. He unconsciously decided that he would do anything to see that smile again. _

_Kiba and Sakura made it to her door, Sasuke and Kabuto were just a few yards away. Some ninja. So wrapped up in themselves that they couldn't even figure out they were being watched. Idiots. Che. _

_"Thank you, Kiba." _

_"No problem." He leaned in then. He wasn't going to ki- ! _

_"Kiba! I'm not going to kiss you." Kiba laughed awkwardly, and Sakura grinned. "I'm sorry Kiba, maybe next time." And with that, she went inside. Kiba was left dumbfounded outside her door. _

_Inside, Sasuke was rolling and laughing at that idiot dog-boy. Outside, he was as apathetic as ever. He had however, come to another decision. And this time, he was one hundred percent conscious of it. As he again held his wrist out to Kabuto, he grinned inwardly. _

_He was going to come back and see her without Kabuto around. _

_For some reason that his mind couldn't (or wouldn't) fathom, he had to know-_

* * *

A/N: So this chapter was hardcore longer than my usual length. I didn't think the flashback was going to take so freakin long. And it's not even done. Sheesh. I really wanted to get it all in this chapter, but meh. I'm saving the good part for next time. For once, I actually have a vague idea of what comes next XD Bwaha ha ha. And as far as the "who the hell was Hinata?" line goes, I just think that sasuhina fics are funny because I don't know that Sasuke's ever actually looked at or spoken to Hinata… or actually even said her name. And vice-versa. So I had to throw that in there because it makes me chuckle. Sowwie if you're a sasuhina fan, though… but I'm still laughing :D (Just so you know, though, I love Hinata. I don't think she's silly or blind or retarded for loving Naruto, that was Sasuke thinking, sooo yeah, don't kill me). 

So, O-M-G guys, thanks for all the reviews. I can't believe I got over a hundred in like seven chapters. That is unbelievably amazing. I totally bragged about it to my sister too, I called her up and was all "hey guess what, I have more than a hundred reviews." And she's all "Uh ok, I'm studying." It was awesome.

So some of you have been requesting a Lemon to be part of this fic and I hate to be a disappointment, but I couldn't write a lemon even if I wanted to. I blush at the very thought of it. Even writing kissing scenes make my cheeks turn a little red. So a lemon is definitely not on the plate for this fic. (haha get it? Lemon? Plate? Oh man, why am I so funny?)

However, I do have a **fic recommendation** for you all. It's called **Weeks Before He Left** and its by **propertyoftheuchiha** (they're on my favorite author's list), and if you want a really, really great M-rated fic, you should read it. They're not getting nearly as many reviews as they deserve for their writing. It definitely blows my style right outta the water. Not even kidding. I've read and reread the story like fifteen times.

ANYway, I suppose that's enough of my rambling. Now review my little chickadees!! Tell me if you liked it, if you hated it, if you want more of it, or if you're just hungry.


	9. Chapter 9

Flashback parts are in straight _Italic_ _text_.

This is not to be confused with words that are emphasized, which are italicized in the middle of a sentence. Thank you, have a nice day :D

* * *

He was white as a sheet, and sweating. 

She was stunned into silence.

… Almost.

"YOU WERE THERE THAT NIGHT?!?! And I was with… Kiba? Oh God. I'm just glad I didn't kiss him that time."

"That time?"

"Um… ever. I'm just glad I didn't kiss him, ever." He nodded approvingly, apparently willing to accept that slight untruth for now.

She desperately wanted to hide her face in her hands, and comb her hair forward over that good ole' forehead of hers. She remembered that night for other reasons as well.

But she was beyond shame and regret now, and so instead, she thought it would be a better idea to scream. "WERE YOU PEAKING IN MY WINDOWS?! YOU SICK PERVERTED-" This was when she actually looked at the self-proclaimed avenger. Pallid, nauseous, in pain. "Um, Sasuke-kun…? Are you…?"

"I don't usually talk this much."

Sweat drop, anyone?

"… Is that why you look disgusting and sick?"

"It's really hard. I _never_ talk this much. To _anyone_." Another bead of sweat rolled down his face. Which was, she noted, looking significantly less handsome than it had before he'd started speaking.

"Well duh, who are you going to talk to? Orochi-chan? Kabuto-kun?" She tinkled a laugh at her own genius.

"And you called me not-funny?" Like he would know humor if it bit him on the ass. The man didn't even know how to smile without smirking.

"So, anyways, back to that night when you were stalking me."

"I wasn't stalking you. I was making sure you didn't matter anymore."

"Right… so back to _having_ to see _me_ again, _without_ Kabuto."

"Stop italicizing words in your head. I can hear it in your speech."

"Sorry… I couldn't help it. I mean, it's not every day a girl finds out her childhood crush stalked her two years ago."

"Sakura! I was _not_ stalking you."

"Who's italicizing now?"

"… Sharingan." And that was when she shut her mouth.

_He had to know how far she had progressed_.

"Sasuke! Are you freaking kidding me?! You had to know how far I _progressed_?" … Apparently, that one didn't even warrant a response from her dark-haired storyteller. He gave her a glare and began again.

_He knew that Naruto had gotten stronger. It **was** Naruto, and he was training under Jiraiya, as well as Kakashi occasionally, or so Kabuto had told him. Sakura, however, he questioned. If she was working at the hospital, though, she had to have immense skill. He was curious as to how far that skill went. For some reason, one he hadn't really paid attention to before, he was rarely given information about **her**. _

_Then he realized that Kabuto was still holding on to his wrist. _

_Shit. Had he measured his breath? Maintained a steady rhythm?_

"…_Kabuto."_

"_Ah, Sorry Sasuke-kun. Just wanted to be sure that you still don't feel a thing." The glass-eyed man smiled a bit too happily for Sasuke's liking. Even if the words weren't said with malice, there was still a bite when he remembered the child he was before. He held his anger in check._

_Cold apathy, that was all he had now. _

"_Hn. Let's go."_

"_Yes, Sasuke-kun. We can head back to camp." Wordlessly, Kabuto slipped away, Sasuke paused and glanced back at her house…and then he disappeared without a word._

_Hours later, when most people in his camp were asleep, he masked his chakra and returned the way he came and slipped back into Konaha. _

_This was child's play._

_As he neared Sakura's house, he realized he could hear her talking…And that meant…_

_She had a window open. Not wanting to delve into the why of it all, he realized he was excited. Strange. _

_"Oh my God, I know. I know!" … was she insane? Who the hell was she talking to? "I KNOW! I was like, excuse me? What do you think you're doing?" … _

_Finally, he was actually at the window and could see why his former teammate was talking to herself. He peaked in. Oh. She was on the phone. "Hey hold on Ino, I'm going to change into my pajamas." _

_She was going to – Sasuke stopped thinking. _

_Sakura had just taken off her shirt. _

_He did whatever a hot blooded seventeen year old male will do in such a situation. He stared. _

_And stared. _

_And stared some more. _

"Sasuke!!!! You did what?!"

"Sakura, you're interrupting again."

"You stared in my window! While I took my shirt off! …"

"It wasn't like you were naked."

"I can't believe this."

"… right."

_But he wasn't staring at anything except her right arm. _

_He couldn't take his eyes off her right arm. _

_There, dark against her skin, was the swirled character of what he knew was the symbol of an Anbu member. _

_Sakura was Anbu. _

_**Sakura** was Anbu. _

_The girl he remembered could barely warrant the title ninja. He and Naruto consistently saved her. _

_Well, he supposed there was that one time in the Forest of Death that she'd kind of shown some promise… but when they'd met two years before, that man had had to save her again. She obviously didn't have the skills necessary to go up against him, then. So why now. Not that she could go against him, but he knew Anbu at 17 was no joke. _

_It was hard to wrap his mind around the idea of Sakura being a good nin. _

"I think I hate you, Sasuke."

"I'm not done yet."

_Before he knew it, she was dressed and back on the phone. _

_"Okay, done. So yeah, I'm so over this whole Kiba thing. Like, seriously, he walked me home so I'll kiss him? Cha. Yeah right." She paused, Ino must have been speaking. Interesting that they'd mended their relationship now that he was gone. _

_He didn't know why that thought had come to him. _

_Or why he was still there. He was started out of his internal reverie by her screech. _

_"Ino!" She sounded angry now. Her face had previously looked carefree, if a little tired. _

_Now her eyes were narrowed, and held a ferocious glare, her mouth, grim, and her free hand's fingers pinched the bridge of her nose. _

_"Why would you bring that up? You know I don't want to talk about it."… "No. No no no. Stop it, or I'm going to hang up." She was pacing… stomping really. He almost winced, thankful for the fact that he'd never had such fury turned his way. "Uchiha Sasuke has nothing to do with this! If I want to be with someone, he wouldn't be an issue. Ever. In fact, he would be a non-issue. Meaningless." _

_… What? _

_Maybe she was just saying that. Even though he didn't really care either way. _

_"Of course I mean that, why would I not? Has anything in my behavior in the past two years indicated that I'm still besotted with that jackass?" This time he flinched. "I mean seriously… What?! NO! That's it, I'm hanging up. Go hang out with Shikamaru, maybe some of his smarts will rub off on you, pig. You sure as hell need some." And she clicked it off. _

_Then she really started talking again. _

_"I'm not." Who the **hell** was she talking to? "I don't know why Ino thinks she knows me. She doesn't know me." Here she paused, as if waiting for an answer. "Exactly." _

_She was insane. Did Anbu turn everyone crazy? _

_He listed the ones he actually knew of in his mind. _

_Itachi? Check. _

_Kakashi? Check. _

_Sakura? Looks like it was going to be a check. If not now, then definitely soon. _

_"He's so devoid of emotion. I mean, I can understand that half the female population here was in love with him when he was twelve. He was such a little asshole. And girls always like the beautiful bad ass." _

_He wasn't beautiful. He was good looking. Way to take a jab at his masculinity when he wasn't even there. _

_"But, now? No feeling. He has no feelings. I don't get how he's going to revive his clan if-slash-when he kills Itachi. What girl would actually marry him? … Sure, he's still good looking, but man, she'd have to be dumb as a fucking rock to marry the boy." She stopped talking again. _

_He almost wanted to say something. Like, hey where's your medication? _

_"Nah, I wouldn't marry him." _

_What? She was the one he was counting on. Especially when he'd seen her two years ago and she was still in love with him, then. _

_"He's too crazy for me." _

_**He** was too crazy for **her**? _

_"Besides, he probably wouldn't even ask me. He'd just walk in here all tough like and expect it of me. 'Hey, you're going to be my baby machine.' Ha!" She was working herself into quite the frenzy now. "Like I would do that for him. Maybe if he wasn't so… robot like." _

_He should definitely leave. Listening to this had to be atrophying his brain. _

_"He's so stupid." _

_What? He used to be one of the most intelligent shinobis in Konaha! Number one rookie, anyone? Because that him. _

_"When this is over, he'll have no one. And it will be his fault, and Itachi will have won either way." _

_That hit home. _

* * *

A/N: Freakin finally. Longest chapter ever. I just had to finish the flashback in one go, I didn't want it to last another chapter. Just so you know, Sakura's definitely talking to her inner there, so she's just as crazy as she usually is… but no more than that. Sasuke's just not used to it. 

Soooo, as ever, thank you for the reviews because they were all deeelishus. Except, well, one person just said that they liked Sakura's red clothing, so um, thanks? Or not? Because I know I took her red clothing away… my bad, yo.

I had wanted to get this out yesterday, but well, my sister and I camped out for the Wii on Saturday night, so Sunday was definitely spent playing Zelda all day. And I mean all day. And it was amazing. The only thing I heart more than Naruto right now, would probably be Zelda. Because Link is the best hero ever. Everrrr.

Ok, I'm done ranting about how awesome Zelda is.

Let me know what you thiiiink. I have three minutes to post this, soooo no clever review quips today :D

See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10

The surreal quality of the situation was finally having an affect on her. It took the idea of Sasuke actually listening to something she said, and thinking about it, to finally make her realize how bizarre and _wrong_ her current circumstances were.

"I have to go." \Subtle.\ "I mean, I have a mission. I do have to finish it." He was taken aback, she could tell. Now that he'd gone through the whole story, it seemed he was so mentally exhausted he couldn't hide his emotions as well as he usually could.

She'd also learned to read him better in the past few hours they'd spent together.

No, no, she couldn't think like that. She had to go.

"I do. I have to go."

"Sakura… I-"

"No! I have to go, I have to go now, I just need to-" She might be hyperventilating.

"Sakura, you _need_ to breathe." Damn him. She knew she was being crazy, but this was all so beyond anything her mind could fathom.

"I am!… I just- how is it that you don't listen to me for five years, and then all of a sudden…" She shook her head, and pushed up from the couch. "I definitely can't be here, doing this. I need to go get those herbs, and get back home, and then we can go back to being whatever it is we were before this day happened."

She started to walk away. Each step pulling her further and further from what she should have had. It was so unfair. Why did her ending always have to be so bloody tragic?

The only difference was this time, she was walking away and he was staring at her back. Oh, and he wasn't giving her undying proclamations of love and all that nonsense.

"Sakura." She stopped and whipped around. Her eyes flashing, and her mouth in a snarl.

"Sasuke! I can't! Don't you get it? I'm a Jounin- _Anbu_, for the Hidden Village of the Leaf. My life is Konoha. You're a missing nin, an S-Class criminal, and a student of the man who wants to overthrow my home and kill my mentor and my friends. This can't be happening."

"Stay."

"I should be trying to arrest you." He was standing up now. "Or kill you." He was walking towards her. "At least trying to get you to leave Orochimaru." Then he lifted her up and over his shoulder. "What the _hell_ do you think you're _doing_?!"

"…"

"Don't you pause at me. I will kill you." She was glaring at his perfectly shaped butt. He sighed. "And don't sigh at me either." Plopping her back down on the couch, he took a seat next to her again. "Ugh. What do you want from me?"

"A response… one that's not crazy." She shifted uncomfortably.

"I can't believe you peaking in my window led you to what is probably the greatest revelation in your life." She threw her face into her hands. "This is so typical… there's finally an opportunity to see me shirtless, and you look at my anbu tattoo. What the hell."

At this point, embarrassment wasn't even an issue.

"So you wanted me to ogle you?"

"Yes, damn it." This time _he_ shifted uncomfortably.

"I might not have _just_ stared at the anbu tattoo…" She glanced up at his face… he was practically pink! The Uchiha was blushing. She took a moment to revel in the idea of ruffling the usually stoic man's countenance, positive that she was the only woman ever to do so- and then she punched him on the side of the head.

"I _knew_ you were a pervert."

He groaned.

"I almost miss the days of you doting on me."

"I don't have time to be a fool anymore, Sasuke-kun." She grinned pleasantly at him, before drawing her brows together in concentration. "I do have a mission, you know."

"I know."

"But… I also have a few days to do it."

"A few days to gather herbs?" He sounded entirely too incredulous for her liking. As if it would actually take her that long. He went between being impressed with her and questioning her constantly.

"Not because it will take me that long, but because Tsunade said I needed a break. Jeez Sasuke-kun, I am an Anbu after all." She smirked. She was so awesome.

"I know, I know." He turned to look at her before asking his next question, as if deciding exactly how good of a nin she was. "Who were you talking to… that night…?" Damn. Damn damn damn. She felt like hitting him again just so she wouldn't have to deal with the question.

But that would be wrong.

So instead, she subtly changed the subject.

"So, Kakashi-Senpai's actually really handsome." He did a double take.

"Stop changing the subject, Sakura." She needed something better.

"So you are going to restore your clan, then?" She put a look of seriousness on her face, and looked at him expectantly. Her hands, however, were knotting themselves together in hopes he wouldn't want to know more about Inner Sakura. That was a bit too personal for anyone, namely him, to know about.

"Yes." Then something occurred to her. She stopped twisting her hands, and instead laid them peacefully on her lap. If he had decided that, then-

"You're not going to give your body to Orochimaru."

"No." He bit out the word, as if it tasted bad in his mouth. Or maybe it was just the idea of having the Sannin take his body.

"Does he know?"

"No." This was with a hint of resignation. He didn't like his circumstances.

"Will you kill him?"

"I don't know." … He could. He could kill him in time. Perhaps it could save him in the end.

"I think I'll stay a little longer." He eyed her wearily. Yes Uchiha, be wary, be very, very wary. She smirked at her inner rhyming.

"You were right." He broke her out of her own thoughts. "If I continue the way I am, the way I have been, I will be alone. My clan will die with me." What could she say? It was true, she'd said it with her own mouth. There would be no false words of hope or sympathy from her side. "Everything my parents believed would be gone, and it would partially be my fault because I **let** him manipulate me." He was getting angry, this would not be good. Launching himself out of the couch, he started pacing, and ranting. "And it's worse now that I realize that, because I still can't stop. If I stopped now, I would be empty. I've spent too much of my life needing this, I can't let it go. If I continue I will be nothing. So," he looked at her, more helpless than she had ever seen, "what do I do now?"

"You come home."

"I can't."

"We'll all kill Itachi." And instead of giving him time to make some scathing remark about how no one else could possibly do it, she stood up, walked up to him, and she did it.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled his head down to hers.

Before he could even blink, she kissed Uchiha Sasuke on the mouth.

And it was good.

Despite lacking experience, the man knew just how to move his lips against hers to make for the perfect, if slightly awkward, kiss. She was kind of surprised. She felt his hands in her hair, and suddenly she was back on the couch.

Weird, because she didn't remember moving.

A/N: FINALLY! Another chapter. I'm late, I know. Sorreeeeeee. I've been crazy busy. By which I mean I've been putting in hours on the Wii and regretfully neglecting dear Sasu-chan. I'm a horrible person.

So any how, I kind of hate this chapter. I just had so much trouble trying to integrate the funny with the response with the angst with the romance. Blah. No good. But, on an up note, they finally kissed! Right, right? I was totally gonna do the whole Sakura leaving and Sasuke grabbing her hand and being all "no, you can't leave" and then kiss the shit out of her. But then I realized that that was lame and wouldn't work. So, because Sakura's been the more aggressive of the two throughout my writing, I figured she should be the one to initiate. I hope the scene's okay, I uh, getting really blushy about writing scenes with displays of affection in them, so I tend to just bypass it with a line or two, but this one I hope I've concentrated on enough.

Also, in regards to Sakura leaving Sasuke, which I know now is hard to think of possible- well, she's an Anbu, and so I'm fairly certain they have to have some type of emotional capacity to that, which means, being able to see past their own feelings. So, yeah, she's slightly emotionally stronger than previously.

So thanks for all the reviews and favorites and alerts and the people loving my story. Hehe, I never thought the day would come :D You people _get_ me.

Unfortunately, Mr. Review suffers from gluttony and so he just wants more, more, more all the time. Give the poor soul what he needs, push the button to feed him some delicious thanksgiving reviews.

P.S. Is anyone else **not **getting email alerts from ff . net?


	11. Chapter 11

All of sudden, her tactile impressions were the most important aspects of her mind.

Hands, lips, teeth, tongues.

All coming together in a myriad of ways.

Bites at her clavicle, licks on her lips, kisses down her throat. Hands gripping thighs, hips, ribs, wrists.

Hers, too.

Stretches of skin lay at her mercy, fingers tingling to feel every inch. Under the shirt, and up his back, memorizing every fragment of bone or muscle. Then back down again to his hips, to flit about the waistband of his shorts.

Closer, closer, _closer_.

Legs entwined, hands lost on each other, mouths moving in synch.

Where did she end, where did he begin? She wasn't sure anymore.

It occurred to her that this needed to end before it got too far. And it didn't look like he would be the one to end it.

She _had_ just told him hours earlier that she wouldn't sleep with him… and she was a woman who stood by her word! …Although there was definitely a small part of her that was regretting even saying the word.

"Sasu-" Wow. She did not mean to sound _that_ breathy. This was going to be more difficult than she'd thought. What would be the best way…

Reaching up, her hands found the back of his head, she ran her fingers through his surprisingly soft hair a few more times, then settled base of his neck… then she pinched her fingers together and pulled hard at the little hairs on his nape.

He stopped, pulled back from her face, and stared at her, the three commas swirling in his eyes.

"…Ow."

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun, but, we have to stop."

"…" Apparently, he didn't get it.

"Look, I already told you I wasn't going to sleep with you." Today.

"…" Insufferable.

"Sasuke. I'm not doing it. C'mon. Get up. Let's go home." She had hoped to slip that in there without him really noticing, but she could already tell by 1) the fact he wasn't moving and 2) that his face, rather than the usual sullen scowl, was now fully representing a grimace that she had failed.

"…"

"If you don't actually say something, I might accidentally suddenly bring my knee up."

He flinched, and then broke eye contact, bringing his face down to rest his head beside hers.

"… I can't go home with you." His voice was muffled by her skin… and rather than concentrate on how deliciously alluring those vibrations were, she fought to keep her head clear.

"And may I ask why not?" Without moving his head, he answered,

"I have to get stronger." And as if to distract her from the idiocy of said comment, he managed to graze her shoulder with his teeth in the process of replying.

However, she was not to be played.

"Sasuke, that's stupid and you know it. I _thought_ you were smart." And before he knew what was happening (probably because he was too busy trying to taste her), she flipped over and he fell to the ground.

"Sakura!" As much as he would have wanted to look disapproving and angry and scary and all sorts of other intimidating adjectives… he was very disheveled and very huffy sitting on the ground, unconsciously rubbing his bum.

She decided it was time to actually say what she had been thinking earlier.

"Itachi used Konoha and the Uchiha clan to get stronger." His eyes widened and she could tell he was about to go into attack mode. She had to hurry if she wanted to get it all out before he went all cursed seal and tried to silence her… permanently. "Konoha is currently being presided over by _two_ of the Sannins, both of whom are teaching Naruto and me." And now for the big finish, "And besides, Orochimaru's afraid of Itachi."

At this, he started. She broke that stupid mask and his face was completely stunned. The idea that he'd gone to a weaker man for help had never even crossed his mind.

"What?" He managed the spit the word out, as if it tasted bad. Which it should.

"Orochimaru can't beat Itachi. He doesn't even know how. Why do you think you've been with him for," she paused, dramatically counting on her fingers, even though she knew full well how long it'd been, "seven years, is it?"

"…"

"You have got to stop pausing at me. Seriously." Suddenly, he stood up, came towards her, and wrenched her to her feet.

"How do you know?" She tactfully ignored the pain in her arm from his grip, and answered in the calmest voice possible.

"Sasuke, I'm the Hokage's apprentice and oftentimes her assistant, I see _every_ piece of information that comes into Konoha. And Orochimaru is a big threat, so a lot of correspondence concerns him. There was one in particular that came from a man-" His glare intensified, "Don't worry, he was a reputable, legitimate source – anyway, he had been a spy employed by the Mist to do recon on Kisame, you-know-who's partner, and in the process, uncovered some very interesting documents. Turns out, that Orochimaru initially wanted Itachi for his body fusion, but because he was too late to get your brother as a child, and found him after the massacre had already happened, Itachi was already too strong for him." She emphasized the last four words in her sentence, and felt his grip slacken.

Now it was her turn to be surprised.

Sasuke had fallen to his knees.

He was murmuring, if she leaned down, she could just hear him.

"_Second best, more like him, as expected…"_

Oh this was not good.

She reached out and brought his head up to meet hers.

"Sasuke-kun, the reason Orochimaru went after you is not because you were weaker than your brother, it was because you were younger and more impressionable. But he saw enough potential in you to think that you could be strong, otherwise he would never have bothered." She was _not_ using decisions that Orochimaru made to make Sasuke feel better.

This was quite possibly the most bizarre situation she had ever been in… short of an akward spot with Naruto and Hinata and a bowl of ramen… something about combining his two favorite things… but she'd just _seen_ that… not actually partaken. Thank God.

And then she was being pulled down to him, and in the first kiss that he got to initiate, she found that he could be surprisingly adept at manipulating her as well.

But before she could even begin to enjoy it, he pulled away and stood up.

"Okay."

Confusion, anyone?

"Okay what?"

He was standing and looking at the door.

"Okay, let's go."

"…Seriously?"

"_Sakura_." Ok, that was the 'I'm so annoyed with you I'm going to just keep saying your name in hopes that you'll get it but I won't actually explain myself to you' face.

"Well that was a hell of a lot easier than I thought it was going to be."

* * *

A/N: So, I think it's really, really, really fucking unbelievable that you guys gave me FORTY FIVE reviews for the last chapter! Holy freakin crap. It was so much, that I actually had to type out the number and not just put a 4 and a 5 next to each other. Le sigh. You guys make my heart smile.

Aye carumba, I'm super sorry. I know. Late update. I'll try to be faster with the updates… and I'm sorry if it's not as funny as usual, but there's been a lack of humor in my life these past few days.

Any-how, I really love the beginning of this chapter. I just like the rhythm of the, erm, 'physical' scene… I'm pretty sure I still kept it rated-T though, so comfort for everyone! I don't know how I feel about the ending though, tell me if you think it's feasible enough – don't worry, I have something up my sleeve I think for why Sasuke's being so… malleable.

You people (if you haven't, which many of you have) should go read my new one-shot. It's hilaaaaarious. For serious. It's called "Bloody Typical" … so uh, review this annnnd then go read it! K? K?

So yes. Review my darlings, because it gives me inspiration :D

KTHNXBYE!


	12. Chapter 12

He was coming home. He was _coming_ home. He was coming _home_.

She repeated to herself several more times, just to let the reality sink in. This was what she and Naruto had been working towards for seven years.

It was hard to believe that she'd done it with _words_.

"Sakura… are you going to move?"

She started. Right, she was still sitting on the couch, gripping her shorts tightly. He'd stunned her, what was he expecting? Crap, he was still looking at her expectantly.

Pushing down on the couch cushions, she stood up, a little shakily.

"…Yes." … "Um… so do you want to leave now?" Why was she stammering? What was wrong with her? This should be the happiest moment of her life. She stared at his face, trying to see what he was thinking… as much as she'd be waiting for this, he probably hadn't even fathomed the idea of returning to Konoha. He was staring back at her, just as intensely… but why?

"You don't look well, Sakura." He kept saying her name, and she loved it. Except,

"Excuse me? I look amazing, thank you very much." But as she said this, she realized that no, she did not in fact look amazing, and certainly didn't feel amazing. She clutched her stomach, "Ooh, maybe not…" And she fell back down on the seat.

Then, suddenly, she was in the air and being carried. Damn it, he could move fast.

"Sasuke-kun?" She folded herself into a more comfortable position in his arms.

"Hn."

"… Wanna go get some herbs for me?"

He blanched. She opened her eyes wider. If he'd do her mission for her…

"Please?" It would be perfect.

He unceremoniously dropped her on what she assumed was a bed, considering it was soft and comfy, and ooooh, her stomach was not okay with it. Without even pausing to yell at him for dropping her, she shoved him out of the way and ran back to the bathroom, making sure to slam the door behind her. She'd be damned if he'd see her throw up twice.

This time, it was the sake.

Thirty minutes later, she had emptied herself of whatever else had been left inside, and drank enough mouthwash to kill a small animal.

Refreshing.

"Sasuke-kun?" No answer. Where the heck did he go? "Sasuke?… Sasuke!" Well, shit. He could have at least come in to check on her. Talk about an uncaring… friend?

Oi, now was not the time to think about labels. Now was the time to snoop.

She left the hallway and went back towards the bedroom. What she hadn't noticed before, she took in now. The bed was a twin on the far right side of the room, and there was a chest of drawers across from it. This is where she would begin.

Unfortunately, as she was heading towards it, her precious Sasuke-kun returned.

"Sakura?" She flipped around, thankful that she hadn't actually been caught red handed.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, I was just looking for you." That was definitely convincing.

"You were going to look in the drawers." Damn it. "Where you would find two sets of clothes, and maybe a towel."

"Oh. A towel, yes, that's what I was looking for. Yes." She was a nin, how come she couldn't lie to him any better than that? Wait, speaking of him… "Hey, where'd you go?" In answer, he tossed a bundle to her. She glanced down. "The herbs?" Kawaii! "Sasuke-kun!" She, in turn, threw the bundle on the bed, and tackled him to the ground. Having always been the more emotional of the two, the absolute cuteness of the situation overwhelmed her. So, forgetting propriety, she went straight to the, er, her heart of the matter.

"Sakura." Even with her sitting on top of him, staring down in utter adoration, he barely managed to sound annoyed. "Stop glomping me." She stifled a laugh, this was amazing. Despite enjoying the feel of him under her, she pushed herself off him and stood up.

"Let's go home now." Then, there it was, the almost imperceptible shift of his eyes. Oh no. "Sasuke…"

"If I go with you now, Orochimaru will come after me. Along with the rest of the Sound." No, no, no, no, no. "It will endanger Konoha even more." She heard what he was saying, it would endanger _her_. "If Konoha were to fall because of me, I would never find redemption."

"Sasuke, we could fight. Konoha is not weak. Or alone." She tried to reason with him, hoping that as she read him, he could read her as well.

"I need more time, let me find a way to get out of there without leading them to yo-" He faltered. "To Konoha." Standing, he looked her in the eye, "Then I'll come back. Before Itachi."

This was not how this was supposed to play out.

"No. Unacceptable. This is not okay, Sasuke." He pinched the bridge of his nose in what she could only assume was irritation. "Sasuke – You have to come home now." She walked towards him and pulled his hand away from his face. "Please, just – we can all help you and besides," She quirked up the corner of her mouth, "Orochimaru doesn't scare me."

"He should." He shuddered. "I know what he'll do to you, Sakura. And, I won't let him, nor will I be the cause of it."

"You think me that weak, Sasuke-kun?" She had her hands in his hair now, and was pulling him forward. "You think me incompetent?" Her mouth was almost against his. "You think I need saving?" And then there it was, her mouth on his, his hands at the base of her neck.

Then, at the last second, she realized what she'd walked in to.

"I'll be back Sakura. Soon."

His fingers pressed the pressure point. As her eyes rolled back in her head, she cursed herself for being an idiot.

Fool me once, shame on you.

Fool me twice.

When she woke up, he was gone.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry about the wait. And for the short chapter. The past two weeks have been one of the most trying times in my life – one of my very, very good friends whom I've known since I was a freshman in high school, so what, nine years now – died in a car accident a week and a half ago, after being in the hospital for almost a week. And so I just haven't had the heart to write until now. He was an amazing friend, it's unfair, but I've spent the past few days coming to realize that he'd want me to celebrate the life rather than mourn the death and bring more humor into other's lives. And so, here I am. New chapter, new outlook on life, the universe, and everything.

To move on to the chapter – it was really hard to write, because I knew where I wanted it to go for once, and apparently, that stalls the writing process for me. I don't know how I feel about it, and I know that it's not as long as I would've liked it – but I promise that won't happen again. Next chapter should be better. For serious.

As ever, review, let me know what you thought, and this time I won't wait as long to update, seriously.

Adios my dear readers, hope to hear from you soon.


	13. Chapter 13

She was lying in his sheets, in his bed, in his hut. It smelled like him.

She twisted the sheets around so that they resembled what she imagined her stomach looked like on the inside.

How could he have done this to her _again_? In his defense, he did leave her on a bed this time, and with a promise that he would return.

Did that mean she was supposed to wait for him? How long was it going to take? She was not going to die an old maid just because he thought she couldn't handle herself against the snake man.

Well no, she would. She would wait forever if she had to.

What she had to do now was to get home and tell Naruto, Kakashi-Senpai, and Tsunade-Sama what she'd learned. Thank God he'd done her mission for her… which, she hadn't actually given him the details for, so he must've…

Her bag! She jumped off the bed and ran into the living room where she'd thrown her things when they'd come in. There. Her mission scroll was on the table, and next to it… a note?

_I know you'll eventually figure out that I went through your bag to find out what herbs you needed, so I'll leave this here. By now, I'm gone, and you've woken up in complete irritation with me and are probably heading out to let everyone else know. _

_Or maybe you'll not tell anyone, I don't know. _

It cut off there, but the paper was scrunched up as if he'd thought of other things to say and then decided against it, but there, at the bottom,

_Sorr._

Sorr (period)? … She was going to assume he was writing sorry and had just missed the 'y', or perhaps he just didn't have the ability to finish the word that so offended him. Either way, it was enough.

Then everything that had just happened hit her and she fell to the ground, staring at the wall. She and Sasuke. Together.

Did he love her?

Did she love him?

Yes. Well, her answer was yes, it always would be. That was who she _was_, soul and body. Sasuke's.

They were going to have a "where are we" talk when he got home.

When, not if. Because he was coming back, or she would go after him _again_ and drag his ass back to Konoha herself.

Speaking Konoha… shaking out the other thoughts that threatened to make her immobile, she moved around getting her things together, and then turned to the door. As she cupped her hand around the cold brass of the doorknob, she stalled. Maybe she should bring something with her?

She had the note… but something else… ah, yes.

Her teeth gleamed as she grinned maniacally, returning to the bedroom for one last thing. Once inside the door, she made a beeline for the chest of drawers, opened the first one, grabbed the first thing she saw, and booked it before she changed her mind or thought of how quickly Sasuke could kill her.

Many moons later… well, really, it was only hours, not moons… she flitted back into the gates of Konoha, and before even stopping at home, went straight to her mentor's tower.

Walking through the halls towards Tsunade's office, she ran her hand along the side and idly thought that someday she would have a tower, too. Not that she was going to be Hokage, that was definitely Naruto's deal… she just wanted a tower.

Finally. A door.

"Tsunade-Shisou?..." Funny, there was no answer. "Shisou?" Gently pushing the door open, she peeked hesitantly around the corner.

There, at the desk, head down, arms splayed out in front of her, was the Gondaime Hokage. That meant that Shizune had let her have the sake again.

Keeping her breathing even, and her footsteps quiet, she put her training to good use and crept over to the desk. Once there, she leaned over, her mouth very close to her mentor's ear, and,

"SHISOU!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sakura, I wish you wouldn't do that."

"I was hoping for a slightly more animated reaction than that." She pushed out her lower lip in what she thought was a beautiful pout. It would be lost on her teacher, however. "I have news."

"You got news from gathering herbs?"

"We should perhaps get Kakashi-Senpai and Naruto in here…"

"…" She could tell Tsunade was intrigued, but had probably already guessed what she was going to tell her.

It took Naruto ten minutes to get there, and Kakashi another 15 on top of that. Typical.

"Sakura-chan! Baa-chan! What's going on? What are we doing here? Do I have a mission with Sakura-chan and Kakashi-Sensei? Or do we get to go on vacation? Where's Ero Sennin?"

"… Naruto, maybe we should let them explain." Kakashi's visible eye crinkled at his former student's antics. Naruto had of course jumped on top of Tsunade's desk and was currently crouching and looking very closely at her face – which was actually turning purple. Kakashi was leaned casually against the wall, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Tsunade forced herself to look away from Konoha's number one loud mouth and moved her gaze to her apprentice,

"So Sakura…"

She turned to her former teacher, her current mentor, and her teammate-slash-closest friend.

"I've spent the past two days staying in a hut owned by Uchiha Sasuke."

"WHAT?!?!" Tsunade almost fell of her chair. Naruto did fall off her desk. And Kakashi, of course, looked completely unaffected. She crossed her arms and smirked at the scene in front of her.

"Now _that_ was the reaction I was looking for earlier." Then she paused, trying to build the suspense as much as she could, "Oh, and he's coming home."

"…" This time all three sweatdropped.

"You're telling me that after everything we put ourselves through for the past seven years… you managed to get the Teme to come back in two days?!" Naruto was going to have an aneurism. She was sure of it. She hadn't thought of how he would feel about his best friend/rival coming home, and Naruto not being the one to get him here.

"Um, well, technically it was one day."

"Sakura… what did you do?" Why was Tsunade staring at her like that? And Naruto too! That was his 'I want to see what's under Kakashi-Sensei's mask' face.

"… I talked him into it."

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"NARUTO!!!!" Before he even knew what was going on, he was on the ground clutching the side of his head.

"EIEIEIEIEIIII SAKURA-CHAN I WAS JUST ASKING!!! _Dattebayo_." He mumbled towards the end.

"Boys are so stupid. You and Sasuke-kun are more alike than you know." She hmphed and faced her teacher(s).

"Tsunade-Shisou, Kakashi-Senpai-"

"No Senpai, Sakura." She glared at him for interrupting, and he cowered… just a tiny bit.

"Fine. Any way, I'm not pregnant and Sasuke-kun's coming back. He _was_ supposed to come back with me, but that would bring Orochimaru here, so instead, he felt he needed to take care of it himself. Which, for the record, I think is stupid."

Kakashi was the first to ask the question that she knew was coming,

"Are you sure he can be trusted? And that it wasn't Orochimaru?"

She thought back to the day she'd spent with him. His anger, his confusion, his understanding.

His eyes. His mouth. His touch.

"Yes. Positive. He fully regrets what he's done and where he is."

"And Itachi?" Here she broke eye contact, and looked down at the ground.

"He won't give up." Then she looked at her blonde teammate, and grinned. "But he will accept our help."

"That fucking teme." Naruto hoisted himself up and smiled as was his trademark. "I knew he'd come around. But, I'm gonna beat the shit out of him when he gets here for everything he's done." Then he stopped and considered something else. "But then I'll buy him Ramen."

Kakashi nodded at the two,

"We can start training as a team today."

"Ahem." They all stopped the grin-fest and stared at Tsunade. "Uchiha Sasuke will not be able to waltz back into the village when he feels like it. The council won't stand for it."

"What will it take, Tsunade-Shisou?" She knew that for the first time since she had walked through the Hokage's door she had failed to keep the desperate edge out of her voice, and that they were all staring, wondering now what had actually happened between her and Sasuke.

"They'll want his blood." Tsunade's sad eyes looked anywhere but her apprentice. They happened to find rest on Naruto's innocent blue gaze.

"Even if we keep his return a secret until after killing Itachi?" But then he got distracted. "Sakura-chan… is that Sasuke's purple butt-bow sticking out of your bag?"

Delightful.

* * *

A/N: For the record, this chapter is dedicated to HPBabe91, for not so subtly reminding me to update my shit, yo. Hehe. 

So, I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I think I know where this is going kind of – and I don't know if you people have noticed, but insofar as the narrator goes, I've managed to not use Sakura's name once. It's only mentioned within the dialogue - this was significantly harder to do when there was another "she" in the scene – this time being Tsunade. So we'll see how that goes… Bleh. I was pretty unhappy with this one. But I think that might just be because Sasuke's not in it. XD

He should be back in the next one, though. I can't do a SasuSaku fic without having interaction between them for more than one chapter. It's just emotionally impossible for me.

I do want to take a minute to thank you guys for the condolences and wishes sent my way, I truly appreciate it. You are all amazing.

Also, I think its fucking fantastic that you've given me 50+ reviews for the past two chapters. FIFTY PLUS PEOPLE. I take back my earlier comment, you're all beyond amazing. Like amay-amazing.

HEART TO YOU ALL!

So yes – what else. Actually that might be it. Other than I keep forgetting to do my rant on how happy I am that the fillers are ending. FREAKING FINALLY. It's only been like, what, two years?! I can't wait to see Part Two animated.

Le sigh. Man, I wonder what Sai's voice is going to sound like. Tee hee.

Ok, ok, enough from me. Go satiate mr. review button. He's all… alone. At the drive in moooovie. It's a feeling that ain't to grooooovy.


	14. Chapter 14

She walked into her own apartment and took a deep breath of the stale air.

"Mmmm, delicious." Once inside, she meticulously unpacked her bag: the dirty clothes went into the hamper, her wallet was placed on the dresser, and her weapons and camping equipment went into her closet… then there was Sasuke's butt-bow which she stowed away under her bed, but with every intention of hanging it on her wall when he returned for good… and lastly, his note to her.

Why she was getting so attached over a measly two or three sentences, with an unfinished word at the bottom, she had no idea.

Well, that was untrue. Both times Sasuke had left her, he'd given her one word to live off of… first, 'thank you', and second, 'sorry'. The second she could decipher; she knew most of why he said it.

But 'thank you'?

The moment he got back, that would be her first question.

\Not, 'hey wanna go do it?\

She rolled her pretty green eyes at her own inner's crudity and went to hide the note away in her nightstand. Excellent, now everything was done, and all she needed to do was shower. But first, some time to sit and think.

It was good that Tsunade-Shisou had agreed to keeping Sasuke's return a secret from the council – although it spoke lengths that the Hokage _could_ keep a secret from the council. It made her wonder what else the Hokage knew that no one else did. She'd have to ask Naruto when it was his turn.

She, Naruto, and Kakashi would begin training as Team 7 again, in order to learn tactics to fight the sharingan, and so they could help Sasuke when the time came.

Speaking of which… she hoped that Sasuke would somehow get in touch with her before he just came barreling into town after running away/possibly killing Orochimaru and upsetting all their carefully laid plans.

Hm, where would he be now? Probably back in Sound and calculatingly putting together a plan to get himself out of the monstrous mess he'd somehow created. Or maybe he was training. Oh training. Shirtless. He was probably sweaty, too.

"Oooh." She picked up a random piece of paper off her desk and fanned herself; forcing those thoughts back to her inner where they belonged. \Hey!\ It was true.

\I wish Sasuke-kun was here!\

She couldn't disagree with that one.

Then all of a sudden… he was.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She jumped off her bed, and in the process tripped over her bag, which was the one thing she'd forgotten to put away, and fell forward. It was interesting to note that her last thought before hitting the ground was,

'Wow, the ground's moving really fast.'

And she was supposed to be known for her intelligence.

"…Sakura?"

"Ow." This was, of course, her muffled reply from where her face had been implanted into the carpet. And then, "Why didn't you wrap your strong arms around me and stop me from falling with your ninja reflexes?"

"Excuse me?" She looked at him, he looked back her. She was angry, he was perplexed. Ah, the relationship between men and women.

They'd already fallen into the stereotype.

Wait –

"Sasuke-kun…" she rearranged herself into a sitting position on the floor as she asked her question, "What are you doing here?"

The perplexed look never left his face.

"I'm here… I'm not sure, I don't know, I just…" He looked so lost that she didn't even know what to do. This was so completely different from the Sasuke she'd known as a girl, and from the man she'd imagined as an adult. "I didn't finish what I wanted to say to you, and I couldn't go back to…" He stalled. "I-"

Instinctively, she reached up and grabbed his hand, pulling him down to the floor next to her. She didn't let go, and even though he flinched, he didn't pull away.

"I need my belt back."

Then she threw his hand back at him.

"What?" With the moonlight coming through the window behind her, her entire face was shadowed. Sasuke unconsciously inched away from her powerful form. This was a good idea on his part. "Sasuke, you came all the way back to Konoha, to my house, possibly alerting your crazy sensei to the fact that you're not going to be with him much longer, maybe even allowing Konoha anbu to sense you-" He couldn't help himself. He scoffed at this.

Even though he wasn't necessarily able to see her eyes, he knew she was glaring.

"As I was saying… you did all this… just to get back your _butt-bow_?!?!"

Lowering his eyes, he nodded in acquiescence.

"Honestly?" She noted that he averted his eyes from hers again before giving another affirmative. "You're lying."

"I'm not."

"You are. Why did you really come back?"

"It's not a butt-bow." He had moved back next to her and was resting his head on his hands in typical Sasuke-fashion. "It's a rope-belt."

"It's a purple butt-bow and you can't have it back." He smirked at her petulance. He should be cowering at her authoritativeness. Idiot. "Sasuke-kun, I don't know what–"

And then, his thumb was stroking her cheek, and she was confused.

"Sasuke…?"

He didn't bother actually speaking, and instead used his mouth for other purposes. Most of which involved stopping her from verbalizing any thoughts, or even from having any thoughts, period. But then she had an inkling of what was going on,

"Wait, Sasuke-kun…" He had this incredible ability to take away her breath and then when she did try to talk, she ended up egging him on rather than stopping the situation. "Is this why you came here?" Disregarding her question he moved from her mouth to her clavicle, and then she forgot why she wanted him to wait again.

Fuck it.

"Sasuke, at this point, I don't care if this is what your ultimate motive was tonight," She stood up and pulled him with her, and then led him the three steps to her bed. "But if we're going to do this, let's not get rug burn." Nobody could say she wasn't a classy broad. Of course, classiness was the last thing on her mind as he pulled off her shirt.

She was moving her own hands to return the favor when she heard his whispers,

"I came for you."

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year, people!! I hope every one had a rockin' good time. I know I did. Got my midnight kiss and all, so I'm definitely happy. Happy enough to post another chapter… which I know took a significantly longer time to write than I'd hoped for. Aye, gotta hate having to study and not being able to write. Right? Bleh. Boo to the GREs. 

So anyhow, I'm pretty ambivalent towards this chapter. I bet you all hate me for ending it there, buuuut, we'll see what happens. Mwha ha ha ha. (That's my evil laugh, by the way).

I promise that I will update way sooner now days, promise promise promise. Just give me some incentive, hehe.

Also, if any of you noticed any typos/mistakes - let me know, I'm super tired and so I don't necessarily have the energy to go over it like I usually do.

Tell me what you thought, as ever, and show mr. Review button that you absolutely want him to have the greatest 2007 ever by clicking his face off. XD


	15. Chapter 15

NARUTO OMAKE!!!

OMGWTF!!!

And go:

* * *

Naruto was feeling a little lost. Well, really lost. So lost that he'd actually almost kind of sort of lost his appetite. 

Well, that wasn't entirely true. He was currently inhaling his favorite ramen from his favorite stand.

However, that didn't mean he wasn't feeling lost.

Because he was.

He would just rather drown his sorrows in ramen than that alcohol at the weirdly inappropriate jounin bar. Not that he knew how inappropriate it was, of course, but he'd heard stories from Kiba and Shino, and even Kakashi-Sensei on occasion. But I digress.

His teammate and former crush, one Haruno Sakura (aka Scary as Hell Medicinal Horror Girl), had just returned from a mission to collect herbs with the information that his ex-teammate and possibly still, but maybe former best friend, Uchiha Sasuke (aka Teme) was going to return to Konoha.

It wasn't that he was upset at the news, exactly. It was more that he was upset that he didn't bring the news home. He wasn't one to begrudge Sakura her moments with Sasuke. Everyone knew that was a _long, long, long_ time coming… even the village idiot. Who, some would argue, was Naruto. He got it. They had everlasting love, were destined for each other, and so on and so forth. Blah, blah, blah. But seriously…

Sakura had asked _him_ to bring the Teme back. Now what did she need him for? He couldn't even get back her boy toy.

Sit.

Slurp.

Sigh.

"…Naruto-kun?" That voice! His beloved, his wonderful, his youthful blossom of – oh wait. Wrong narrator.

"Hey Hinata-chan!!!" He twirled around on his seat, of course forgetting that the napkin under his chin was still tucked under the ramen bowl.

He'd become more conscientious of his manners after a horrifyingly embarrassing incident with Sakura and Ino and his 'disgusting, vaguely guerilla like body odor' (their words, not his).

However, in this case, his 'manners' of making sure that ramen did not spill onto his jounin outfit worked adversely.

The bowl spun and went flying into a person who was, thankfully, not Hinata. It was, however, Neji. Or 'Neji-_sama_' as Naruto had had to refer to him as, after losing quite badly at a wayward poker game.

"UZUMAKI!!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Uh oh." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and tried to give Neji an apologetic smile. The smile, unfortunately, turned into a guffaw when he actually looked at the former fate-fan-boy.

Poor Neji-kun in all his delicious glory was currently doused in ramen. From his immaculately brushed, usually shiny hair, to his generally impeccable, loose white pants. There was ramen _everwhere_. But the best was that one incredibly long noodle, was hanging, in perfect symmetry, each side just as long as the other, on the tip of Neji's nose.

And said former fate-fan-boy was seething.

"I mean, I'm sorry?"

Neji was still holding back at this point. It wasn't until Hinata giggled, and then barreled over laughing that all hell broke loose. His cousin was not supposed to ever see him in such an awful, awkward situation. And it was all that damn Uzumaki's fault.

He. Would. Pay.

"N-n-neji-nii-san, there's" She paused here, attempting to breathe, "th-there's a noodle," another pause, because apparently it was just _so_ funny that she just couldn't help herself, "a n-n-noodle on y-your nose!!" Despite her saying this quietly, and her laughter being silent, people still began to stare and the normally shy and stuttering Hyuuga heiress. This brought more unwanted attention to her more famous cousin.

Neji's eyes hardened with a killer intent. The Uzumaki was dead. Disregarding the fact that Hinata loved him, and that they would definitely be getting married at some point, Neji decided that she would move on soon enough and wouldn't miss the damned brat too much.

"_Divination Field. Sixty-Four Strikes."_

"Gotta go." And by performing hand seals faster than any human alive, short of Uchiha Itachi, Naruto got the _hell_ out of there.

_Thirty minutes later._

"Dum dum dum dum dum, doobie doobie, dum dum dum dum dum, doobie doobie, dum dum dum dum dum, doobie doobie, dum, wa wa wa wa waaaaa."

Naruto had a pretty good voice. At least he thought so as he walked along one of the few decrepit alley ways of Konoha, kicking a rock along to the beat. Neji wouldn't have cooled down by now, so it was still safer to hideout in the somewhat more disreputable section where Neji would never be seen, than it was to go back out into the open.

"Naruto?" He stopped, and turned slowly, glancing into the booth where he heard his name. There he saw:

One gorgeous woman.

Two gorgeous women.

And –

"Ero-sennin?! Ewwww!" He began clawing his eyes out, because it would be better to be blind than to ever have to see such a scene again. Then a repressed memory from his childhood training with Jiraiya flashed before his eyes. "EW ERO-SENNIN YOU HAVE GOT TO STOP PUTTING ME IN THESE SITUATIONS! GROSS!"

"They are not!" Naruto stopped and stared at him.

"But you are." Fact.

"Kid, lend me some money."

"No."

"I'll teach you something new."

"That won't work this time, you know I've already learned everything, I'm the best! The future Hokage!!! DATTEBAYO!!!!"

"Never mind, just leave."

Naruto hung his head.

"Fine."

Sigh.

He needed more ramen. Nobody needed him anymore.

Moping, and with a rain cloud over his head, he slowly slunk back to the Ichiraku, hoping that Ayame would soothe his emotional wounds with delicious, delicious ramen.

His blue eyes brightened as it came into view, not because of the smell of ramen (though that didn't hurt his mood), but rather because of the girl sitting at the counter.

"Hinata-chan! I'm glad you waited!" The Hyuuga poked her fingers together in timidity.

"Of course Naruto-kun. I asked Ayame to bring a bowl for you when I heard you coming." She gave him a small smile and patted the stool next to her. He, without hesitation, jumped on the seat and put his arm around 'his girl' (his words this time). She smiled softly and continued, "And don't worry about Neji-nii-san, Tenten-san and Lee-san came and pulled him away to train after he almost used the first set of strikes on a civilian."

He hit himself in the forehead as a response.

"Oh! I forgot all about Neji! This is why Sakura-chan always calls me careless." And then just like that, he was down in the dumps, _again_.

Perhaps there was a depressant in the ramen?

"Naruto-kun," Hinata paused, as if working up the courage to finish her thought, "I think you have too much care for everyone around you."

He looked at her with bright, watery blue eyes,

"Really, Hinata-chan?" She nodded, reaffirming her previous statement. "THAT'S WHY I LOVE MY HINATA-CHAN AND THAT'S WHY WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!!!" Naruto yelled this as he stood on the stool.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata blushed to high heaven and looked like she might just return to her old ways of fainting. Naruto immediately took his seat again.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, I just got really excited."

"It's okay, Naruto-kun."

Sakura might not need him to get Sasuke back any more, but Naruto had someone else to help and protect, beyond his team. Nothing could ruin his mood now.

Then he heard it.

"Hey Dickless."

Damn it.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, you probably hate me. But I felt bad for Naruto considering it is his show and he's had very little screen time with this story. And so. I also kind of love NaruHina, and so I had to give them a little tribute. But next: back to delicious SasuSakuness. Seriously, DELICIOUS. I promise. And it's already 2/3 of the way finished, so I'll have it up soon. Girl Scout's Honor. 

Oh oh! **Fanart alert!! **http wwwDOTdeviantartDOTcom/deviation/45772905/

take out the space before the www and replace the DOTs with well, uh, dots... periods, you know.

It's called **SasuSaku Deadly Kiss**. And it's my sister's, so be nice lol.

Review and let me know what you thought... K?!?!

K!!!!

BAI!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Cold.

That's not how she had expected to feel in the morning… but it made sense when she finally cracked open her eyelids and peered at the other occupant on her bed.

There was her precious Sasu-chan, all warm and cozy under her covers. All of her covers. Even her quilt.

So she did what any sane person would do. She curled her fingers around the sheets and yanked as hard as she could.

Ah, warmth.

As she re-covered herself, she turned to look at the boy she'd just, ahem, deflowered. And what a deflowering it was, impressive really… but she supposed she shouldn't expect anything less from the perfect Uchiha Sasuke.

\It _was_ rather good, wasn't it?\

She whole heartedly agreed with her inner persona. Unfortunately, details escaped her as she tried to remember the experience. They were replaced by a series of images gone through in such quick succession that she could only relive the ardor behind the acts, rather than the acts themselves.

She was aware of certain parts of her neck and ribs that were raw to the touch, and she knew, she just knew that there were bruises. In all fairness, she could see a few red splotches on Sasuke's pale shoulders… well, if he was going to mark her, she'd mark him too, damn it.

She contemplated their violence as she watched her partner in crime sleep fitfully. She supposed it made sense, they were ninja after all – violence came more naturally to them than soft words and touches. It was a strange comfort, yes, but it _was_ a comfort.

From him, that was saying a lot. He _had_ changed. She smiled, and it was a shame that he couldn't see it, because he would have been blown away from the sheer brilliance of that that smile.

Too bad for him.

She didn't take her eyes off of him as his eyes scrunched in his sleep and he let out a low grumble. She had to stop herself from reaching forward to touch his hair (which was surprisingly soft, she remembered).

"Mmmm, Sakura…" Apparently, the Uchiha knew how to whine. "Unfaaaair. I need blaaaankets."

"Um… Sasuke?" There was something about a very sexy, very naked, very masculine Sasuke whining that she could not quite comprehend. It was probably the whining part. Sasuke did not whine, he spoke, and demanded. Never once had she heard him whine. She stared at him in awe as he continued.

"Blaaaaankets!" His eyes still weren't open… maybe he was still sleeping. "Blankets and shurikeeeen!" Definitely still sleeping. "Itachi no baka!" He sounded so… ridiculous. She shouldn't laugh though, that would be wrong. "It's my turn to use the vacuuuuuum! I-ta-chiiiii."

Oh, hell. There was no way she could hold it in.

"…Sakura?" He had slightly opened one tired, gray eye and was staring at her in a sleepy, but incredulous, fashion. "…Why are you laughing?"

"I didn't realize you had a penchant for vacuuming, Sasuke-kun. You're more than welcome to clean my apartment if you'd like." She grinned and poked his nose to match her playful banter.

He, in response, paled. Because that was all the Uchiha could do given the present situation. He was just too… too _naked_ to go off in a huff.

So he settled for snatching some of the blankets and turning his well formed back to her. She felt a little bad for mocking him so early in the morning. So, in apology, she pressed her palms against his shoulder blades and placed her lips at the nape of his neck.

She felt him shudder.

"When you're here, I dream of frivolous things." He stopped here, but she expected more and so for once, kept quiet. There was no further movement from him. He remained facing the wall, but the rigidity left his muscles, and he mumbled the last bit, "I like it."

She couldn't help herself.

"Vacuuming? Yeah I figured that out."

"Sakura!" He whipped around with his brow furrowed, all set to yell at her – but before he could, she gave him her best watery eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." She moved closer, he looked like he was forcing himself to stay where he was rather than move in the opposite direction, closer to the wall. He sighed in resignation and threw his arms behind his head so she could curl up next to him, which she did, and she enjoyed it immensely. \_Immensely_\ He turned to look at her and then stopped suddenly, cheeks turning redder than she'd ever seen them before. Then he turned away again forcing her to fall back on to her own pillow. What the…?

"…Sasuke-kun?" She reached up to pull him back by his shoulder, but he wouldn't budge. "Sasuke? What the hell?" So she, very rationally, channeled a _little_, _tiny_ bit of chakra into her yank the second time around and successfully got him to face her again.

"Sakura," He stared into her eyes, "I have to ask you-"

"Yes?" She inched closed to him in anticipation.

"Will you please put a shirt on?"

She stared at him open mouthed. Apparently, despite his nudity, it hadn't occurred to the Uchiha _genius_ that she wasn't clothed either. Idiot. Unfortunately, just as she was about to berate him for it, someone came knock-knock-knocking at her apartment door. Bloody hell. She groaned and rolled off of the incredibly soft, comfortable bed and onto the unforgiving floor. Sasuke, of course, was already half way into his pants by the time she got around to standing up.

"SAKURA-CHAN!! MY FLAMING BLOSSOM OF ETERNAL YOUTH!" Oh son of a…

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's Rock Lee. Remember him?"

"He still likes you?"

"He still _loves_ me, Sasuke-kun." She quirked an impish smile at him before pulling a nondescript, high collared black shirt over her head. Sasuke was looking around for his when he managed to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His jaw dropped.

"Sakura, what the _hell_ did you do to my shoulder?!" There in a neat line, were four very painful looking red and purple imperfections (though she would argue that they were, in fact, quite perfect) on his otherwise unmarred skin. He drew his fingers across them and winced.

"Are you kidding, did you even see my ribs??" She lifted up her shirt to show him the offended area. He at least had the decency to look a little embarrassed.

"Oh."

"Besides, at least this way, people know you're mine." She smirked at him and he stared back at her in astonishment.

"You _branded_ me?! What the fuck? Sakura, I know you've grown some feminist-like tendencies, but honestly, shouldn't _I_ be claiming _you_?" Even though he sounded upset, she could tell that in some perverse way, he was pleased.

"Times are a changin', Sasu-chan." He tilted up the corners of his mouth before shrugging on his now-found shirt. Outside, Lee knocked again. "LEE, GIVE ME ONE SECOND, I'M COMING!" \That's what she said.\ Not funny.

"I had better go."

"Of course you had." He nodded once at her and made for the window, she just stared at the former-kind of current-but soon to be former traitor's back. He was just going to leave? Just like that? She just took away his _virginity_!!! Not to be crass, but honestly!

And then he was in front of her again, and pressing his open mouth against her gaping one and she remembered that he knew her. The heat left her a few seconds later, and he was gone.

Again.

Of course this time, she was still awake, and had even managed to catch his satisfied smirk right before he flew out the window. She pressed her fingers to her mouth and then brought them to rest at her collar bone. He'd be back, soon.

"SAKURA-CHAN???" She sighed as she walked out of her bedroom and towards the front door,

"Coming Lee!"

Exit Uchiha Sasuke. Stage Left.

Enter Rock Lee. Stage Right.

Sigh.

* * *

A/N: Fin. How cute was this chapter????? I almost killed myself with all the fluff. And I know its fluff. It's pure, unadulterated fluff. And I heart it. Sorry for those of you who were rooting for a lemon, but like I said earlier - I just can't do the job credibly, and so it would suck like nothing else has ever sucked in the whole world. And definitely not in the positive, life-affirming way, either.

And uh oh, here comes ROCK LEE!!! (whom I've definitely created a Wii-Mii of, hehe).

I'm glad you people enjoyed the omake with the NaruHina moments (heart). For the record, the "Hey Dickless" line was definitely said by Sai, whom I love, because he's so stupid hehe. I can't help it, he's so much fun.

I also still love you all for all the reviews!!!! This chapter in particular is definitely dedicated to **propertyoftheuchiha** because she's awesome and her reviews are always craaaaazy long and amazing and yes, you get it, I'm done doting XD Man, almost 500, I don't even know what I did to deserve that many. I'm glad you guys dig this fic! I never imagined so many of you would like it, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Man this chapter has me feeling cheesy, eh? lol

OH OH OH, go on youtube and search for the Naruto Hurricane Chronicles, and you can see a 20 second preview clip of the new episodes (post-timeskip!)!!!!!!!!! It's super awesome.

Alright kiddo's, till next time then... you'll find out what Lee is actually doing at Sakura's (dun dun dunnnn), what Naruto and Kakashi think about Lee being at Sakura's (dun dun dun dunnnn) and what important part of Sakura's life is missing?!?! (DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNN)

... If you review that is. Mwha ha ha ha.

Mr. Review button loves you.


	17. Chapter 17

Green as far as her eyes could see.

Despite them all having grown up thanks to the harsh realities of being ninjas, Lee still stubbornly refused to change his signature green jumpsuit. Never having gone for Anbu (to her knowledge, any way), he bypassed the subtle black outfits adopted by most of their friends. He had also, very politely, turned down every makeover offer he received from his female Friends. With a capital 'f'.

So, that is why, at this moment, she could only see green.

"Hey Lee."

"Sakura-chan!! We must take our youthful selves to the hospital!!! Our lovely, youthful Hokage-sama wills it!!!" She nearly choked at Lee's (very wrongful) description of her sensei. She was very well aware of Tsunade's age-jutsu… and actually couldn't wait to learn it. Wait –

"Did you say 'hospital'?" Lee punched a fist in the air,

"Yes!! I was running my usual ten thousand laps to win dear Sakura-chan's affections once and for all, and on the way happened to pass by the hospital where Hokage-sama grabbed me and asked me to run posthaste to get her beautiful, flower of my heart, apprentice!! She could only trust I, Rock Lee, to do this for her!!! So I immediately…"

His teeth were just so shiny, she couldn't even pay attention to what he was saying. They even had sound effects. Every time he opened his mouth, _ping, ping ping ping, ping! _It was a pretty unique trait to have. Well not so unique – Gai had it too.

…

Was he still talking? Didn't he say something about the hospital forever ago?… the hospital?!

"Lee!" She gripped the ribbed turtleneck portion of his unitard in her irritation, "Why does she need me at the hospital?!" Lee's round eyes got even rounder, as much as he loved her, she knew she scared him. It was something she took pride in.

"My blossoming cherry-…blossom! Your beautiful hand is touching my green suit!! This must be true love!!" Or maybe she didn't scare him. Damn.

"No, Lee, that was irritation." He probably wouldn't be able to hear her over his singing of praises, something about the glory of love? Ha! Realizing she was still holding on to the over-zealous tai-jutsu expert, she flung him away and harrumphed back into her apartment.

"Sakura-chan!!" And of course, he followed her in.

"Lee, just give me two minutes to wash my face, okay?… Stay in the living room and _don't touch anything_." And with those cautionary words, she went to do her business. And in exactly one minute and fifty six seconds, she was back, because she _knew_ Lee was counting.

"You are early, Sakura-chan! Let us go!! Yosh!!" And as he was jumping and punching another fist in the air, she pushed him out the door, locked it, and poofed to the hospital to meet up with Tsunade. Leaving Lee behind.

Not that she didn't like Lee, because she did. He was a great friend to have, however, her patience was not at its highest on this particular day, and so… she felt rather justified being a little bitchy. It was all-encompassingly okay. Honestly, she hadn't even _showered_ since she'd gotten back from Sasuke's. Er… her mission, since she'd gotten back from her mission.

Not that she minded, because she kind of smelled like him. She smiled to herself. Was it weird that she didn't mind smelling like Sasuke? No… definitely not weird.

\Keep telling yourself that.\ One day, she would take some prozac and get rid of that awful inside persona. \Not if I take prozac first!!!\ What?

Walking through the glass doors, she passed by the front desk. Maybe she should ask the nurse on duty who her patient was–

"Excuse me do you know who I'm supposed to be–"

"Sakura! Come here!"

"Never mind then." The nurse hadn't even looked at her. That stupid nurse had known this was coming and didn't make an effort to warn her. Revenge would be hers.

"Sakura!" She turned towards her surprisingly sober sensei, and as with every time she looked at her, she couldn't help but wonder _how_ she fit those things into her shirt. And how come she never got back aches?

"What is it, Shisou?"

"Your team has an issue. And I'm not dealing with it." … was she serious?

"Huh?"

"Just go to room 242 and handle it as you see fit. I trust your judgment." She paused here, "And your temper."

"…Okay, Shisou." This did not bode well at all.

After her making her way to the room, she stopped outside the door with her hand on the cool, metal knob. Did she really want to know? …

Curiosity is a damned thing, isn't it?

\OPEN IT!!\

Calm down.

Slowly creaking it open, she edged inside and there, on two beds, facing each other, were a smiling, heavily bandaged Sai and a sulking, but equally bandaged Naruto.

"Hello, hag." Ah Sai, it'd been at least four years and he still hadn't thought of anything better than that.

Motherfu-

"Sakura-chan!! Please do that thing to his muscles where you make him fall down alot!!! He's so annoying!!!" Irony of ironies.

"Naruto, I'm not going to deteriorate Sai's muscle fibers until you guys tell me what the hell is going on."

"Until?"

"I meant I won't do it, Sai." She faked a smile at him, which he promptly returned. Sai was still confused about proper emotions and how to deal with people, though at this point, she felt he _knew_ better, and that a lot of the time, he was just faking it. But who knows?

"Thank you, Sakura-_chan_." Her stomach dropped, this could not be good in any way, shape, or form.

"I might have told him about Sasuke." She nearly fell to the ground in surprise at the voice behind her.

"Kakashi?!" She hadn't even realized he was in the room as well. Honestly, not to be horrifically gothic, but the man was like a ghost. "Wait, you told Sai about Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes. He's part of Team 7 now too, and if Yamato-san was here, I would feel he, too, would have a right to know, Sakura."

"But Sai's so… so…"

"I'm so what, ugly?" Despite his less than flattering words, the pleasant tone of his voice never faltered. You'd think that after all this time, he could have maybe learned to appropriately use a tone of derision when necessary.

"That. Sai is just so _that_."

"And stupid."

"Thank you for your input, Naruto. Sakura, can you heal them?"

"No." The three men in her life gawked at her. "What? I have to know what happened."

This spurned Naruto to launch into his woe-begon tale of pain and suffering… which had nothing to do with Sai. When he got to the part about Jiraiya and the tastee-twins, she had to interrupt.

"Naruto, what does this have to do with Sai?"

"Exactly, Naruto-san, what does this have to do with me?"

"HE SAID I DIDN'T HAVE A PENIS IN FRONT OF HINATA-CHAN!!! AND SHE KNOWS-" He immediately stopped, reddened, and flung a hand over his mouth in mortification.

"She knows what, Naruto?" Kakashi's visible eye was crinkled slightly, and so she had to assume that he was smirking.

"Nothing, she knows nothing. Never mind! Sakura-chaaaan, please just heal us so we can train to fight Itachi so we can bring Sasuke back!!"

"Well when you put it that way."

"Wait, I want to know what Hinata-san knows." If she hadn't known better, she would've sworn she saw an evil glint in Sai's dark, usually blank eyes. But this was Sai… he wouldn't… "Have you two been… _doing it_?"

Naruto immediately launched himself off the bed and towards Sai, bandages and all. Kakashi, of course, was no help, leaning carelessly against the wall holding that stupid, perverted, idiotic orange book in front of his stupid, perverted, idiotic face. And so she just sat down. On the floor. In hopelessness.

Let them go at it. What the hell did it matter?

Oh right. They just needed to convince Sasuke that they weren't all completely inept ninjas and could absolutely stand a chance against someone who might just be the most powerful nin of this time.

Pushing herself up and grabbing Naruto by the collar before he could actually hit Sai in the face, she nonchalantly dragged him back to his bed and threw him down.

"If you guys mess up my chance to get Sasuke-kun back into the good graces of this village I will very easily make sure that Sai's comments about you are _true_, Naruto, and I will very simply cause heart wrenchingly beautiful tears come out of your bloody, emotionless eyes, Sai. Because I am a medic nin and know exactly what pain centers in your brain to channel chakra to in order to make you cry like a fat, little baby, and _beg_ me to stop despite your ROOT training." She turned to look at her former sensei, "And if you _ever_ let the two of them fight like this again, I will take out Jiraiya-sama so he can no longer produce those beloved _Icha Icha_ books and movies you hold so dear as well as spread a viciously horrid rumor that I heard about you and Genma-san being _together_. Do I make myself clear?"

The three of them nodded slightly, afraid that any sudden movement might make her come through on those threats. Something, however, had occurred to the Copy-nin.

"What did Genma do to get on your bad side, Sakura?"

"He looked at me the wrong way." All three sweat dropped.

Sai started to mumble something,

"I suggest you don't say anything, Sai. Sakura, please heal them so we can get started."

All anger fell away from her, and she smiled delightfully and proceeded to do just that.

"Yes, Kakai-sensei."

"Man Sakura-chan, you are scary."

"Only when I have to be, Naruto, only when I have to be."

"Did you beat Sasuke into coming home?"

Sai immediately took interest,

"Sakura-_chan_, you were the one who convinced him to come back?"

"Yes Sai, I was."

"Are _you two_ doing it?"

Kakashi discretely left the room at this point, in order to completely avoid whatever it was that was coming next.

Because it was not going to be pretty.

* * *

A/N: I love Sai. I really do. I think he's so delightfully stupid and smart at the same time. Cracks me up. I realize that the plot of this story moves fairly slowly – but, I feel like the best part of this fic is the dialogue and the little quirks in the relationships. So it's got to be slow because I like to concentrate on the people and the hilarity of their lives and thoughts. Also, Rock Lee, amazing. He's no Sasuke, but he's pretty freakin awesome. And yes, yes, Sasuke will be back soon. I think I'm going to do a big time-skip just like Kishimoto-san. Because I'm a big, fat copycat. So nyaaaaah. : Þ

I also love you guys because up, 58 reviews for chapter 16. G'damn!!!!! I feel like I should bow down to all you! If I could I would, but I can't, so I just tried to make this chapter longer than the other ones XD When I first put this story up, it was a total fluke, I was like meh, I hope people read it. But over fifty reviews is completely unreal. I wish I could reply to each and every one of you individually, but unfortunately, I just can't. Mostly because it'd probably take longer than it would for me to write a new chapter, hehe. So because you guys are so awesome, **I'm going to start updating every Friday**. I'm probably going to kick myself in the ass for that later, but right now, it definitely feels like the right thing to do.

For the record there is less than a month before Naruto: Hurricane Chronicles premieres!!! OH EM GEE!!! I can't wait. Can you tell?

Oh, and if any of you go to grad school at NYU, you should PM me because I have questions.

Ok guys – I'll see you next fridaaaay! (Or maybe earlier if I do get the chapter done sooner, but definitely not later).

As always, make Mr. review button happy. He loves it when you -click- him like that.


	18. Chapter 18

Solo training.

Breakfast.

Group training.

Mid-afternoon snack.

Hospital.

Collapse into bed.

She went over the to-do list she had in her head, and sighed. It'd been the same schedule (intermittent with missions, of course) that she'd kept for the past two years. Willing her body to move out of the comfortable nest her bed had become, she considered the changes that her team had gone through.

Kakashi was as enigmatic as ever, still hiding behind that blasted book, although now the cover was red and not orange. Maybe it was even more … perverted.

Ew.

Yamato had come back for six months, trained with them, then left on another mission which he'd been on since. Ideally, he'd be back sooner rather than later. He and his wooden giraffes of doom _were_ rather awe-inspiring, after all.

Stretching out her legs and extending her arms over her head, she groaned attempting to get all the kinks out of her joints before heading to the closet to dress for training.

Sai was still Sai. He wasn't quite as tactless as before, now that his pretty, smiling face had had its fair share of beatings… he'd also been a big help in keeping her sane.

Talk about things she would have never expected to think of.

Naruto, on the other hand, was driving her insane. With his impending wedding (or doom, as Sai liked to refer to it as) to one Hyuuga Hinata, and his impatience for Sasuke's return, he was driving her up the wall with all his questions. Sai was able to often deflect these questions by making rude remarks about Naruto's pee-pee… or lack thereof.

She shoved her arm inside her closet and grasped the first two things she felt. Perfect. A black shirt and a pair of black training slacks.

Speaking of Sasuke… she hadn't heard anything in eight months, which worried her endlessly. Of course, she wouldn't allow the others to realize her worry – OW.

Stupid dresser, making her stub her stupid toe.

As she was thinking, she wouldn't let anyone else figure out how worried she was... this whole secrecy thing _could_ have been avoided had she just been up front and told them that she and Sasuke had been seeing each other occasionally \_very_ occasionally\ and, ahem, 'darning socks'. Which is what her mother had called it. It had been eight months, however, since they had last darned socks together and so, naturally, she was worried. And her feet were cold.

But she couldn't tell them. Well, maybe she could, but she just wanted him to herself for a little while. She'd spent her whole life being in love with the boy; it was only fair that she shouldn't have to share him. Right? \Right.\ Thank you!

The only thing that bothered her sometimes, and only sometimes, usually when she was pmsing, was whether he loved her, or the _idea_ of her.

They were still trying to get to know each other.

Bah, semantics!

It was still dark when she left her house to head for the training grounds, and thankfully, all was quiet.

After spending the next three hours doing chakra exercises, punching trees to smithereens, and doing every gymnastic exercise known to man, and eating breakfast she finally fell down to rest in the grass for a few minutes.

All of a sudden, something blocked out the sun.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

Opening her eyes, she looked straight into Uzumaki Naruto's face, which was about two inches away from hers.

"Hullo Naruto." Of course, if Naruto was here, then "And Kakashi, and Sai."

"Tired, Sakura?"

"No, I'll be ready to train in a few minutes." She glanced up at the ole' scarecrow.

Her sensei grinned sadistically under his mask. Granted, she couldn't really tell if it was sadistic for sure, but she would put money on it.

"Good, we're trying something new today." Of course they were.

"Kakashi if you use your Mangekyo on me, I will kill you. Not even kidding." She shuddered.

"No, no, you know I can't even use that on you." She looked at him as if trying to see if he was lying, but, she still couldn't read her old sensei very well, and so… she'd have to just jump into the training. "Ok kiddos, let's get those blind folds on!"

They'd perfected the art of fighting blind, well, she and Sai had… Naruto was still having some trouble, he was too impulsive to really concentrate on his surroundings so much – but he'd have to learn if he wanted to defeat the sharingan holder.

Pulling the length of cloth out of her bag, she tied it tightly around her head and turned the world dark.

"And… ok, let's spar. Only, today, we're going to do three on one." Kakashi spoke out to the other three. So this was the new thing.

"What? Why?" Kakashi ignored the question and continued,

"It's going to be you three, versus me." He stalled in what he probably thought was a _very_ dramatic fashion, "I won't hold back."

"Duh." She could almost feel Kakashi's irritation with Naruto. He'd probably be taken out first.

And then she was crushed into the ground, damn it, he wasn't even going to give them a signal?! Fine!

"That's all you got, Sensei?"

"This is like the bell test all over again, right Sakura-chan?"

"Agreed, Naruto. So let's just work together to beat the pervert."

A few hours later found her and Naruto crouched behind a bush suppressing their chakra, and Sai distracting Kakashi – the plan was to go from behind, because although the sharingan was powerful, it did not have the 360 degree capability of the byakugan. It really was too bad that they couldn't use _Icha Icha_ spoilers this time around.

As they propelled themselves forward at the right moment, all action stopped. What was going on?

"…" She landed in a crouch with every intent to continue on her quest to beat the living shit out of Kakashi, but when she didn't sense anyone else moving, she stayed stock still.

"What's going on?"

Ok, games were over then. Pulling off the blindfold, she blinked a few times to let her eyes adjust to the light.

"TEME!!!!!!!!!!"

"Aa."

Oh, look, Sasuke was back.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!" And then Naruto punched him in the face.

"NOT HIS FACE, NARUTO, OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO KILL _YOU_!!!!" And then she punched Naruto in the face.

"Aren't they an amazing bunch?" Kakashi turned to Sai who was just staring in amazement. "I should have gone with my first instinct with these kids. Way back when," As Kakashi went off in a nostalgic coma, Sai moved forward and put a hand on her heaving shoulder.

"Um… Sakura… Sasuke-san isn't moving." As much Sai would have liked to call Sasuke a traitor, doing so now would have been a death sentence.

"Damn it! Naruto, you idiot!" Said idiot was getting up and rubbing the giant bump that had swollen up on his head.

"Itai, Sakura-chan, no fair."

"Shut up, Sasuke-kun isn't moving." She knelt down next to the avenger and checked his pulse. Good, good, still going. His breathing was even, and she nudged him a little. He groaned. "… I think he's just sleeping."

"What?"

"Yeah… I mean, he's sleeping. He came home, you hit him in the face, and now he's sleeping. This is the most anti-climactic reunion _ever_. Agh!" She gripped her own hair in irritating, but immediately brought her fingers back to the Uchiha when he shifted.

She took in his appearance as she checked him for cuts and broken bones. His hair was limp and dirty – probably since he couldn't bother to wash it. His skin was covered by a mixture of blood and grime, that she was _sure_ was teeming with infection. That didn't stop her from wanting to kiss the entire expanse of his (admittedly) grimy skin. As the only medic there, however, she should probably quit staring at him and take charge.

Sigh. He was just too pretty for his own good. Granted, that wouldn't matter if he died before she could treat him.

"Ok, Kakashi-sensei, can you please take Sasuke to the room we have ready for him?"

"I'll meet you there. Sai, Naruto, you two keep training, we'll tell you when anything changes." Having said that, Kakashi left in a swirl of smoke, and she glanced at the blonde next to her, "Naruto, I'm going to go fix Sasuke-kun, and you have that long to think of a very good reason for punching an already hurt man." She paused. "Or else."

Making the series of seals necessary, she poofed off to the hidden bunker where they had been planning on hiding the last somewhat sane Uchiha kin.

She smiled to herself as she walked towards the bed where Kakashi had laid him down, her future was finally starting.

* * *

A/N: Omg, I actually updated on time. I'm super impressed with myself. So yes, Sasuke has returned!! Dundundun. And _why_ did Naruto hit him::snigger:: Just wait. It's pretty funny, if I do say so myself.

In regards to the last chapter, there were a small number of you who were, ahem, irritated with my portrayal of Rock Lee. For the record, I did mention that I adored him in my a/n. The whole point was to parody a parody. Hence the over blowing of his overblown performance. "It's a satire!!!", to quote one of the greatest television shows of all time.

Also, I'm thinking about writing another oneshot for SasuSaku (because you all know how much I love them), butttt, I'm gonna have a contest to see who can come up with the best idea for one! Yay! Author-Reader Interaction Super Crazy Awesome Oneshot Contest!!!!!!!!!!! (longest contest name ever.) So yes, when you review, give me your idea and we'll see who gets it, k? …There is nothing objective about this – I'm just going to choose the one that I think I can do the most justice to. XD

Go read my newest one, by the way, because it's funny. Seriously. I wouldn't lie to you. Well, according to House, I would, but I'm not, I swear.

I've also recently become very, very obsessed with Dr. Chase on House. I love him. Not more than I love Hugh Laurie, because Hugh Laurie is everything that is awesome, but just enough that I kind of want to have his babies. Not the actor, the character. Oh Dr. Chase, how I love thee, let me count the ways. Everyone here should watch House because it's genius. Seriously, geeeeneeeyuuus.

Ok, I'm done ranting. Go review my dears, and mehbeh I'll write you a oneshot :)


	19. Chapter 19

Poke.

He grunted.

Poke. Poke.

Then he moaned.

Pokepokepokepokepokepokepokepoke.

"_Quit it_!" Sasuke's familiar deep tenor rang through the room, and then he turned over and away from the poking.

"How is he, Sakura?"

"… He's still sleeping, Shisou."

"I'll need to talk to him as soon as he's awake, send Naruto for me as soon as it happens." She could infer from Tsunade's voice that she was still highly skeptical about the last of the Uchihas coming back to Konoha of his own volition, despite her prized apprentice's assurances. She would just have to spend more time on the subject then. But for now,

"Where's Nar-"

"RIGHT HERE SAKURA-CHAN!!"

"BE QUIET!!!"

"_So looooud…_"

"The legendary Team 7."

"Sai, if you don't shut up, I might accidentally kill you."

She turned back to her charge who was still lying on the bed. She'd already gotten him somewhat cleaned up and checked for infections, cuts, broken bones, scrapes, and bruises. Honestly, he was in fairly good shape, just two broken fingers, a sprained ankle, and a variety of lacerations (only a few of which actually needed stitches). She'd also noticed some extensive chakra burns on his right hand… which she assumed was from using the _Chidori_. Well that and the exhaustion. She could absolutely deal with it all. She'd already healed the fingers. That's how good _she_ was.

…There _was_ the little matter of the cursed seal. If Sasuke had killed Orochimaru… would it still react? Naruto said he had grown _wings_. Ew.

"Tsu-"

"She already left."

"What are you two doing here, by the way, weren't you supposed to be-"

"Training? Yeah, but this is _Teme_, Sakura-chan. I wanted to see what was going on! Dattebayo!"

"I wanted to watch the reunion. However, I think I'll be going, as well, Ugly. Doesn't seem like the traitor will be waking up any time soon."

She just knew that the vein in her forehead was twitching. But, it would be wrong to beat Sai… especially because she'd have to waste time healing him afterwards.

"I'll stay, Sakura-chan!"

"No, no, you go Naruto, go eat some Ramen- no wait." He'd punched Sasuke-kun! How could she have forgotten? That impulsive idiot made her job harder (albeit only slightly harder). She took one hand and grabbed his collar, yanking him forward. With her other hand, she pointed two fingers towards his forehead. "Naruto, you have thirty seconds to explain why you hit Sasuke-kun in the face when he got back. Now. Or I will give you a chakra-enhanced poke to your bloody forehead."

Naruto eyes shot to Kakashi who was looking as impassive as ever. So Kakashi knew about it as well, then.

"Um, well, Sakura-chan, see, I was just mad about him coming back so late. I mean two years, right? Long time. Yes, that it. Dattebayo…?"

"Naruto, I can tell when you're lying to me. Your pulse goes crazy. You have ten more seconds."

"I WAS MAD AT HIM FOR SLEEPING WITH YOU AND THEN NOT TALKING TO YOU FOR EIGHT MONTHS!!!! KAKASHI SENSEI AGREED!!!"

She couldn't move. Her fingers were stuck curled around Naruto's collar, and her eyes wouldn't close. She couldn't even form a coherent reply to what he'd just said.

"… Um."

"Gotta go!" And Kakashi had poofed away. Sai however, was sticking around; he probably found this all disgustingly _interesting_.

"NARUTO!!!!" She didn't poke him, but she did bring her arm around in a pinwheel and bring her fist down on the top of his head rather hard.

"ITAI!!!"

"Why do you know that?!?!"

Naruto looked up at her from the ground, where he sat, most pathetically.

"Well, I might've, maybe, kind of stumbled upon-"

"YOU SAW US?! EW, NARUTO THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"NO! NO NO NO! I READ YOUR DIARY!" He immediately slapped his palm over his mouth. "I mean-" She could see in his eyes what he was about to do. She reached out to stop him before he –

Damn.

Transported. That bastard. He was so dead when she caught up with him.

"Well that was fun." Sai smiled his trademark smile at her, "I guess I'll be going for real now, Hag. Ja ne!"

And then there was one.

She let out a breath of relief at the solitude. One day, they would all drive her completely insane. Especially Kakashi.

Turning back to her patient, she moved to rest her arms on the guard rails of the bed. Once the cacophony had ended, it seemed Sasuke had settled on his back, and was now snoozing away peacefully. She reached forward and moved aside a lock of his hair that had fallen across his face in his restlessness; of course, as soon as she moved it she rushed to the sink to wash her hands. It felt _disgusting_.

\He's washing that hair as soon as he wakes up – Shannaro!!!\

"…Sakura?" She stalled in the midst of throwing out the paper towels. "Sak-?"

And then he woke.

"Hey Sasu-chan, glad to see you're awake." He, predictably, muttered a curse and glared at her. But g'damn, those irises were awful smoldering.

\What is this? A harlequin romance?\ Shut your face.

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry, sorry, how are you feeling? You weren't that badly beat up when you got here, I'm surprised Naruto's punch took you out like it did." She cupped his cheek where the bruise had been before she fixed it (… not that she was shallow, she just liked his face, that's all).

"I haven't slept in four days."

"Because that would be too long?" He actually cracked a slight grin at her attempt at humor. "I missed you."

"I know."

"For future reference, the correct response is: I missed you, too Sakura-chan."

"Hn." However, in apology, he put one hand over hers. The other, he reached up and placed behind her neck, his intent obvious. Just before allowing their lips to meet, she spoke,

"Judging by the appearance of your hair, you haven't showered in just as long as you haven't slept. I'm going to go ahead and throw an educated guess out there, that you haven't brushed your teeth either." That being said, she pulled away and went to grab the hygiene kit.

She could hear his groan from inside the bathroom closet. Ha! Talk about tasting bad. She'd like to remember her Sasuke-kun as tasting good, not… all you know, plaque-y.

Returning, she handed him a towel and a toothbrush and then proceeded to aid him in actually getting off the bed. Allowing him to use her as a human crutch, she led him the restroom and left him to himself.

After twenty minutes of waiting, she finally just started talking to the door. (In her defense, there was nothing else to do).

"Once you're done, you're going to have to tell me what happened… I'm supposed to go get Shisou now that you're awake, but…"

"Jushwayhhillaye-"

"Ok, I can't understand you."

The door was flung open, and then she was in his arms and his minty freshed breath was mingling with hers. Again, and again, and again.

This was definitely much better than stinky-mouthed Sasuke.

Pulling away, she let him lean on her and they made it back to his bed – to talk. Well, she wanted to talk, he apparently had other things in mind.

In the midst of his mouth on her neck, she pushed him away.

"Sasuke, you have to tell me what happened." He looked away and stared at the wall in consternation.

"It's a long story."

"Then should I get everyone in here to hear it?" She made to get up, but he stopped her with a hand on her leg.

"No, you hear it first."

"Ok."

"I don't know what to say-" He gripped her arm in an alarming way –

"Just start at the beginning, Sasuke." And she gently removed his hand and kept it interlocked with hers.

And then he began.

"It was Kabuto…"

* * *

A/N: On time again!! Man, I'm on a freakin' roll, right? ('Totally right.' She answers herself, nonchalantly.)

So, this chapter was meh, slightly fluffly, slightly so I could make Naruto fall down again. Man I _wish_ I could write fight scenes, because then I could balance the socially inept Naruto with the super awesome kick ass Naruto and his FRS (see, I'm being cryptic for those of you who haven't read the manga, bwaha ha ha ha). I love dialogue (anyone catch my Mitch Hedberg tribute?) and I love creating bizarre situations for our favorite ninjas. And so. That's what this chapter is. I haven't decided if the next chapter will be a flashback or not, yet. I'm leaning towards no… but who knows.

In other news, no new chapter next week :( I'll be in NYC all next week for a seminar at the school I want to go to, and so, probably won't have a chance to write. I'm sorry! But it shall return the week after _as soon_ as it is written, be it on a Friday or a Tuesday!

Eh, we'll see.

Anyhow – I'll see you guys in a few – wish me luck! (I have to seriously impress them, fo'real).

As ever, thanks for the reviews, feel free to leave more XD

(is anyone else as excited as I am about the new Harry Potter book which comes out IN JULY?!?!?!)


	20. Chapter 20

Remember, _Flashbacks_ are in _Italics_!

* * *

The gray haired medic's face swam in front of her eyes. From his reflective lenses to the smile that never truly reached his eyes.

"It seemed he didn't have as much of a taste for Orochimaru as we all thought."

Sasuke's hands were gripping hers tightly, and she had to bite her tongue to keep from asking him to loosen up. Besides, she rather enjoyed the feel of his calloused palms.

"So what exactly went down?"

"I don't know, Orochimaru changed. It was almost like he was going senile. He was just as dangerous (if not moreso) as before, but it was enhanced by a spark of eccentricity. He didn't weigh his options quite as carefully as he had before. So, right under his nose, Kabuto was able to determine my unrest."

"Oh no." She could only imagine where this was going – her Sasuke-kun… tortured! How much pain must his body have gone through?! She was sure there were tears shimmering in her eyes when Sasuke let go of her hands and brought his fingers up to her face.

"No, it worked in my favor." Oh. Well, scratch that then. Of course, now his fingers were still on her face, and she couldn't help but lean in (albeit, ever so slightly) into the hollow they provided. He (typically) was not one to stop when he had a good thing going, and so when he brought his head up to lazily meet her mouth with his, it just wasn't fair to expect her to be the one to stop the good feeling… again.

Unfortunately for her (because she _did_ need to know what happened, in order to properly assess any damage she may have missed) Sasuke's lips had the uncanny ability to empty her head of the logic and cunning she so prided herself on having.

And so, when Tsunade burst through the doors, screeched a little, and then nearly blew them off the bed with a resounding,

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET ME WHEN HE WOKE UP!!! NOT RESTORE THE CLAN HERE AND NOW!!!"

She couldn't help but respond with the ever-impressive, and all around intelligent,

"Huh?"

Sasuke's hand instantly recoiled from the warmth it had been sitting in under her shirt, and she quickly removed her self from his person. He stood, favoring his right leg a little, and bowed.

"Hokage-sama."

Tsunade stopped glaring at her student, and turned back to the source of her irritation.

"Oh shove off, brat and get back into that hospital bed. You're lucky I haven't decided you need shackles, and it's only on my apprentice's good word that this is all so comfortable for you. Although now I see why the other two idiots were giggling when they told me to come check, and that my _apprentice's_ view may have been a little biased when it came to trusting you."

She cringed. She could already envision her desk folding under all the weight of the paperwork Tsunade was sure to push on her after this debacle.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are hereby charged with treason and desertion-"

"Shisou!!!" She couldn't help herself, "I thought you said Sasuke-kun was-" Tsunade glared at her, easily silencing her with that ice-cold stare of hers.

"The punishment of which will be withheld until you have disposed of Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke looked visibly relieved, and had even gone so far as to lean back into his pillow. Apparently, this was the wrong move. Tsunade moved faster than she'd ever seen her move before and was next to his bed gripping his arm, "I want you to know, however, that I have not done this out of the kindness of my heart and that I do _not_ trust you. I think you are a selfish man who has caused his teammates years of hurt and at the _first_ sign of trouble I will not hesitate to announce your entry into the village and sign your execution warrant. Do I make myself clear?"

Sasuke merely nodded, still managing to look completely unfazed. It was pretty impressive, until she remembered that this was Sasuke, and he'd been doing the "unfazed' look his whole bloody life, and that she actually really hated that look.

"Now, Uchiha, you will tell me what happened."

"Yes, Hokage-sama, it started with-"

"After I get the rest of your team in here, that is."

She could have sworn that she saw Sasuke's eye twitch.

An incredibly uncomfortable and awkward twenty minutes later (during which Tsunade managed to ask five different questions about their… relationship) Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai finally showed up.

"Sasuke-teme." The blonde looked on at his best(former)best friend and contemplated what to do. He stuck out a hand.

"Dobe." Despite his less-than-stellar moniker for Naruto, Sasuke grasped the other's hand in compliancy, if not camaraderie. Of course, then he pulled his hand away, curled it into a fist, and punched Naruto in the face… after which he settled back into his pillows as though nothing had happened.

"TEME!!!"

"Sasuke, it's good to have you back. How was your time away?" Kakashi had a way of wearing nonchalance like another layer of skin. If she hadn't been so irritated with him, she'd be fangirling. Seriously. However, she didn't want him to know that considering she was still very, very upset that he and Naruto had been _reading her diary_.

"It was … enlightening. Thank you… Sensei?" There was only the slightest hitch to his voice to make her aware of the importance of the title. Thankfully, in response, Kakashi reached forward and ruffled his student's hair. She let out a breath that she hadn't known she was holding.

This was good.

"Traitor, don't get Sakura pregnant before we go to kill your traitor-brother."

Damn it, Sai.

Before Sasuke could so much as respond, she'd let her monster fist fly and Sai was slammed up against the far wall, still grinning like an idiot. For a moment, everything was tense. Then Sasuke's tenor broke through the atmosphere,

"I'll see that I don't. Thank you for the advice. It _would_ be most inopportune if she were to be pregnant before Itachi's demise." And because this was so far from what he was expecting, Sai's only response was to lose his smile and look at Sasuke questioningly. Sasuke smirked. "Afterwards however…"

"Sasuke-kun!!! Itai!"

"TEME! DON'T TALK ABOUT SAKURA-CHAN LIKE THAT!"

"NARUTO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!"

The two huddled together as far away from her as they could… this was understandable considering the amount of killing intent rolling off her body in waves. Sai smiled his smile, and Sasuke looked on in interest. She was going to kill them, and he would enjoy watching.

"QUIET!!!!" Tsunade was rubbing her fingers along her temples as if to block out the noise of the _loudest_ team in Konoha. "Sakura, not now. You can kill the two peeping toms later. Right now, we need to know what happened."

The green eyes she had used to stare Kakashi and Naruto down to the point that they were almost lying prostate on the ground flicked up to her teacher.

"Yes ma'am."

She heard Sasuke sigh, as if the was disappointed.

"Sasuke, begin."

"_Sasuke-kun. You've seemed… unsettled as of late. Is there anything I can do?" Sasuke looked at Orochimaru's lackey with casual disinterest. Inside, however, he was screaming. If Kabuto figured him out, he was done. _

"_Excuse me?" Sakura would never forgive him. _

"_I know what you're thinking, Sasuke-kun." Fuck._

* * *

A/N: OMG I know, I'm late. I'm sorry. I was all set to write this out in two days after I got back from NY and then… I got sick on the plane home. No lie. I was dying. Thankfully it happened on the plane and not while I was in the city (which, for the record, was fucking amazing). So sickness did not deter me from enjoying the city 'of neon and chrome' to its full extent. XD AND, I made some kind of good impression on the woman in charge of the nyu masters program I want… sooo yes. Good trip. Cross your fingers for me, kiddos, I'm sending my application out in three days. 

This chapter, I know, does not have the information I teased you with last chapter, I teased you with the same type of cliffy _again_. I am a horrible, horrible person. But I really wanted to get Naruto and Sasuke in the same room again because oh-my-God that intro to the new non-filler, straight cannon Naruto episode, where they animated the manga chapter _some_ of us had to wait months and months and months for – it put me in a naru-sasu-friendship mood, and so. This chapter came of it. I hope you still enjoyed it despite the lack of any real plot development, because as always, this story's about the moments between the characters. God Shippuuden owns my soul. It was unreal. And so does Shikamaru, because he's awesome. And ZOMG the new manga chapter!! (insert nonsensical rambling here)

(Fanart alert, by the way. There are some kickass naruto & sasuke pieces here: plumfit . deviantart . com – obviously no spaces)

THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I kind of love you. Will you, um, marry me?

Of course, then I'll just be wanting more&more&more, which if we're married, you'll kind of have to give to me, right?

It's genius!

Mr. Review button hardcore agrees. You should -click- him how he likes it.


	21. Chapter 21

Flashbacks are in _italic text_.

* * *

"_You know what I'm thinking? …Then shouldn't you be moving? Because I was just **thinking** of how I'd like to use my katana to slit your throat for speaking to me so familiarly." Sasuke fingered his chokuto in feigned idleness. "Or perhaps I will just run you through. Which would you prefer, Kabuto?"_

_Said medic grinned innocently, but stayed where he was. _

"_Ah, Sasuke-kun, forgive me. It just seemed to me that you, like myself, are tiring of Orochimaru-sama's …whims." It took all of Sasuke's will not to start at that comment. "There is a reason I'm with Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Aa."_

"_I noticed you didn't disagree with my former comment, so you are displeased with him. He won't allow you your revenge, you know, once he takes over your body." Sasuke refrained from reacting to this, instead returning the conversation to what was most important. _

"…_Kabuto, why are you turning against your master?" _

"_He was nothing more than a way for me to learn, Sasuke-kun. I just wanted to further my abilities, and being next to Orochimaru-sama was the best way to do so, it allowed for my… experiments. But now, he's no longer someone who will aid me." If this was a trap, then it wouldn't matter how he answered. If Kabuto was here on Orochimaru's orders then it meant that they were suspicious of him and he would just have to hope that he could defeat the medic and his master at the same time… but if it wasn't…_

"_So you want to kill him?" Kabuto smiled at this and shook his head.._

"_No, no, no, Sasuke-kun. I want **you** to kill him, I will just allow for the circumstances in which it can happen." Bloody snake. Sasuke pulled his katana out from his hip and held it to the tip of Kabuto's nose. _

"_You are disgusting, Kabuto." The accused didn't even so much as blink at Sasuke's animosity. "But I agree. Orochimaru's usefulness has come to an end." He lowered his weapon and sheathed it. "When will we strike?" Sasuke couldn't see the medic's eyes behind their reflective lenses, but he just knew they were narrowed and calculating. _

"_Tonight." Sasuke nodded. "I will give Orochimaru-sama placebos in place of his medicine. You can enter his room tonight and finish it."_

"_And then, where will you go?"_

"_I will find somewhere else to continue," He smirked, "Perhaps I will see if the Akatsuki need my services." He was purposefully mocking him, Sasuke knew. _

"_If you wish, I can't promise I won't kill you when we meet on a battlefield."_

"_Yes, yes, I know, Sasuke-kun. We have always been temporary allies." Sasuke nodded and turned to walk away. There was nothing to be gained from remaining there, Kabuto would do as he pleased, but tonight was the night it would end. "Oh, and Sasuke-kun, I'm sure your brother will be just as willing a temporary ally as you have been." The words followed him, and Sasuke clenched a fist and grit his teeth to keep from turning on the medic then and there. Now would not be the time to allow emotions to get the best of him, even the ever present anger he had in his heart. Besides, he was pretty sure that Sakura, as she was now, would probably (along with the dobe) follow him to the afterlife and kick his ass for fucking this up, considering she was against it from the start. _

_He spent the rest of the day in light training and meditation, the sannin would not be easy to defeat, even in a weakened state. It would take at least half his strength to kill Orochimaru. He was an Uchiha after all. _

_Before he knew it, it was late and time to get started. He left his quarters and walked purposefully through the halls towards his, no, not his sensei, his enemy's room. There wasn't a soul around, which unnerved him a little – this could be the time for the body transfer instead. He had to be ready for **anything**. Rounding the corner, he nearly ran into Kabuto who was coming from Orochimaru's rooms. _

"_Sasuke-kun." He nodded at the medic who merely pushed his glassed up on his nose and smiled eerily. "Orochimaru is ready for you." _

_That sentence could mean nearly anything. He ignored it and walked through the door on his right, hand already on his blade and sharingan activated. He was going to do this without using the cursed seal, it wouldn't do to beat the snake with a weapon of his own design. _

"_Sasuke-kun, what brings you here?" Orochimaru spoke from his desk without turning around. Sasuke was not one to waste and opportunity and so, he appeared behind the sannin, his blade already through his back. Orochimaru slumped forward and Sasuke nearly breathed a sigh of relief before he heard the familiar –pop- of a clone disappearing. Shit. And then he heard it._

"_Ku ku ku…I have to say, Sasuke-kun, you lasted much longer than I'd expected. I would've thought you'd have run off to your little friends years and years ago when the body transfer failed for the second time." Sasuke turned to see his mentor leaned casually against a wall. Sasuke held his katana at the ready. He wouldn't waste words on this sick, pseudo- humanoid creature. "Tell me, when did you realize your life had been a mistake?" Orochimaru viciously wrenched his face forward so his neck was curling around Sasuke's, and licked the side of his face, "Was it when you ran into that little girl in the market?" Sasuke slashed blindly at the sannin's exposed throat before calming himself and flipping out of his way. _

_Orochimaru exposed his inhuman tongue and licked his lips in anticipation._

"_Tonight, Sasuke-kun, you will see why I am your master." _

"_Che." Sasuke jumped backwards and then propelled himself from wall to wall – using kunai, chakra strings, and whatever else he had at his disposal to tire the sannin. He wanted to avoid any tai-jutsu with Orochimaru if he could. Too many chances for tricks. _

_Now he would be able to see if Kabuto was the traitor he claimed to be. Orochimaru was deflecting Sasuke's attacks with ease, blocking each with nothing more than the flicker of an eye. But he was tiring. Though imperceptible to the common eye, the sharingan could see him shaking. When he finally thought the moment had come, Sasuke stopped behind Orochimaru – unfortunately his plan was never executed as Orochimaru immediately fell into a crouch and upended Sasuke who had not been expecting his ex-teacher to be able to move so quickly. _

"_I see you fell for Kabuto's words of promise. Tch tch tch, Sasuke-kun. Did you not think that I would know he was planning to betray me?... In fact, he should be meeting his own punishment right about… now." Sasuke did not want to think about what was being done to the medic nin, but he assumed the worst. For now, he had to figure out how to get out of this madman's clutches. Orochimaru was currently sitting on Sasuke's stomach and his tongue was wrapped around his throat. _

_Unfortunately, Sasuke could only think of one way to get home alive. _

_He doubted Orochimaru had expected him to activate the level 2 cursed seal, and he knew this for certain when his gray arm gripped the sannin's head and threw him against the wall, successfully ripping out his tongue (which had still been stuck around his precious Sasuke-kun's neck). From there, it had been a bloodbath. Sasuke, seemingly no longer in control of his body, watched as he walked over to Orochimaru to make the final blow. He brought his sword down as his mentor's golden eyes looked up at him,_

"_Sasuke-kun, I can still make you stronger! There is so much I haven't taught you!"_

"_You are beneath me, Orochimaru. I've learned all that I can and now I've surpassed you. You're of no use to me… or anyone else. My eyes will remain mine, as is my right as an Uchiha." And then he went through the snake-sannin's neck and lopped off his head. _

"And that's it. From there, the curse deactivated immediately. When I went to find Kabuto to see what had been done, he was already dead… his glasses had been broken and the shards shoved into his eyes. It was fairly gruesome." The entire time he'd been speaking, his hand hadn't let go of hers and so despite the lack of inflection in his tone, she knew he was nervous and upset about what had occurred in Otokagure. She squeezed his hand reassuringly, but his expression didn't change.

Tsunade blinked her eyes (because she hadn't for the entirety of Sasuke's monologue).

"… So he's… gone?"

"As far as I could tell, Hokage-sama." Tsunade had moved her gaze from his face to the wall. She knew what her sensei was thinking, that she would have to tell Jiraiya, and that they would have to go get drunk.

"Alright, well, thank you Sasuke. You've done Konoha a great service, and it will be taken into account when the Hokage does tell the council of your return." Kakashi looked on at his former student with something that almost akin to pride.

"Thank you."

"Teme! I can't believe you killed that snake-bastard!! And Kabuto! I WANTED TO KILL HIM!" Sasuke brought a hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose in poorly hidden irritation.

"Well _you_ weren't there, and _I_ didn't kill Kabuto, someone else did."

"I wonder who would kill him, or who else Orochimaru had with him that could actually _kill_ Kabuto. He wasn't an easy match." Kakashi said this in a light tone, but they all caught the underlying worry. Someone who was close enough under Orochimaru to be trusted, and strong enough to kill Kabuto …

"We'll discuss that later, now, Sasuke, I want to know, how has your cursed seal been acting?"

"It's been burning a little, but other than that, it seems to be gone, … the power as well." Unfortunately, she caught the bitterness in his voice. He might be rethinking his decisions and regretting the past, but he still wanted power. It seems Orochimaru had left his mark. He had let go of her hand and brought it up to rest on his shoulder, over the mark. This was probably not a good sign.

"Well traitor, at least you got rid of the other traitor."

"Shut up, Sai."

"Make me, dickless." She was going to kill them.

"Enough!" Tsunade brought a fist down on each of the boys' heads and then continued speaking to Sasuke as if nothing had interrupted their conversation to begin with. "Alright, I want to do some tests later, when you're feeling better and more rested. For now, everybody out! Sakura, you stay and double check Sasuke for anything you may have missed."

"But Baaaa-chan, I want to staaaay!"

"Naruto, I know for a fact the Hyuuga heiress is waiting for you at Ichiraku, and Sai, don't even say whatever it is you're thinking because if you do, I will give you supervision of genins on their d-list missions for two months." Sai looked on placidly as if her words hadn't affected him in the least. Tsunade continued despite not earning the reaction she'd hoped for, "And Kakashi, stop snickering. I can tell."

"Yes ma'am."

"And don't call me, ma'am." She grumbled as she herded the three of them out of the room. Tsunade turned back for a moment, "Sakura,"

"Yes, Shisou?" She looked at her teacher in anticipation,

"Don't stay too long. I'll need you to set up a few things later." She nodded in acquiescence.

"Alright, I'll be there soon."

After her teacher left, she turned back to the boy on the bed. He wasn't looking at her.

"Sasuke?" He didn't respond. "Sasuke-kun… you did what you needed to do."

"I miss it, Sakura." She stalled at the sound of her name, mentally replacing the 'it' with 'you', because that is what she wanted to hear. "I miss the feeling of being nearly invincible. I miss it so much it hurts."

"The pain will lessen, Sasuke-kun." He looked at her at this and when he did she saw that he did not look apologetic, or pained, but angry.

"How would _you_ know?! You've never felt so much power that nothing can touch you, that you can _beat a sannin_. I needed that power, Sakura, I needed it to kill Orochimaru and now I won't have it when I face Itachi. Do you even _understand_?! Can you even gain so much as an inkling as to what it will be like??" He was glaring at her, his mouth in a thin, hard line.

"I'm not saying it won't be difficult-"

"Difficult? _Difficult?!_ I thought you'd grown up, Sakura." Okay, she'd had enough of his pity party.

"Oh my God, would you please just shut up. I have grown up, you're the one who hasn't if you're going continue on this bloody rant of yours about how you're soooo incomplete without that bastard's seal. For the first time in nine years, you're _complete_, Sasuke. You, me, Naruto, and Kakashi. That is complete. Do _you_ understand? I know what missing something is like, Sasuke. I know what the pain is. So don't talk to me about understanding. _You are home_! So get it through that stupid, stubborn mind of yours or so help me God, I will never–"

"I'm sorry." She stopped short.

"Wha..?" He was looking at her again, only this time the expression was appropriate.

"I'm sorry, it's just … I've had the seal for so long. And I did have to rely on it to beat Orochimaru. But you're right…"

"Sasuke-kun? Are you feeling okay?" He reached out for her arm and pulled her to the bed in response.

"I just want to sleep." She heard the unasked question in his sentence, and so she lay down next to him and flung an arm over his chest allowing him to cradle her shoulders. "Sakura?"

"Mmmhhmm?"

"… When Itachi is gone… we _will_ be happy." She looked at him in surprise. His jaw was set and his eyes were determined. She was glad he was thinking about afterwards and not seeing his death along with his brother's any longer.

"I know, Sasuke-kun." And she reached up to kiss him before returning to her spot and snuggling (yes, _the_ Uchiha Sasuke was allowing her to snuggle) into him.

"Sakura…"

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun." But there was a smile in her voice.

When his breathing had finally evened and she'd done the double check Tsunade had requested of her, she set off to find her sensei. She only paused at the door to look back at Sasuke sleeping. And so he'd finally come home.

With that thought, she shut the door and left. There were things to be done! It was finally time to act.

* * *

A/N: Wow. Latest chapter evarrrr. I did try to make it at least a little bit longer than my usual length – and I only kind of succeeded. It's about 1300 words longer than normal, so hopefully that'll tide you over for a lil bit. I am sorry about the wait – but I had this awesome kick ass idea for the oro-sasu meeting, but right before I was all set to write it out, Kishi totally stole it. Well, just kidding. But the idea I had was eerily similar to what actually happened, so then I got writer's block. Which was lame. But anyhow. I hope the oro-sasu part that I _did_ end up writing didn't suck too bad, I know I'm awful at action, so I just kind of breezed by it. What he was saying was more important. I still kind of hate the scene though. And ugh, Kabuto. I hope you liked his ending, Anj lol. 

You guys also got some cute fluff at the end, as well as the angsty Sasuke who hasn't completely disappeared as you can see. He's still got issues, no worries, he's still our imperfect crazy Sasuke too.

I'll probably write maybe one or two chapters and then this will be over!!! But don't flip out, I'll probably write a sequel. And I've already got another one-shot in the works. You haven't heard the end o'me XD

And for the mad linX0rzzzz:

Let's Go Together, SasuSaku Deadly Kiss 2:

wwwDOTdeviantartDOTcomSLASHdeviationSLASH52446909

I don't think there was anything else and soooo, thank you all for being so patient with me and thank you for all the favorites and alerts and reviews and if it wasn't for you all I wouldn't be writing. So thank you. For seriousss.

(heart).

Now show Mr. Review Button some love, he's missed you!


	22. Chapter 22

She was home.

On either side of her, stood Sasuke and Naruto (not to mention Sai next to the blonde), with Kakashi behind them all. They faced the Hokage inside of the hospital cell where Sasuke had been staying for the past three weeks in anticipation for this very moment.

"I am assigning you the S-ranked mission of taking down one of Konoha's most wanted missing-nins, Uchiha Itachi-" Tsunade cut herself off with a quick look to Sasuke to gauge his reaction, to her chagrin, it was a blank gaze, "You have five months to achieve this, after which I will make it known to the counsel that Uchiha Sasuke is returning to Konoha. That is as much as I can do." \Better than nothing, eh?\

"It shouldn't even take us one month, Baa-chan!!!" Naruto shot a fist through the air and jumped. "We'll kill that ba-" Tsunade slammed a hand over his mouth, not that she didn't totally see _that _coming.

"Naruto, now is _not_ the time. Now shut up and get going, I need to speak privately with Kakashi and Sai." The three other members of Team 7 gave each other measured looks. Well, she and Sasuke did, Naruto just jumped up and down trying to yell something about 'not being included' or 'that idiot isn't as good as him' and the like. "You three get your things ready, and Sasuke, stick with Sakura – and _don't _forget to maintain your henge." Sasuke merely grunted in response before turning and walking casually towards the door. "You will leave at one in the morning, good luck." Naruto and Sasuke were already standing at the door, but she had one thing left to say,

"Thank you, Shisou… for everything." She was surprised to see the soft smile that her mentor gave her,

"You're ready for this, Sakura." Of course Tsunade would know. She'd already been through this, with drastically different results. Her teacher came forward and leaned in close to her, "Contrary to what I usually say, I _am_ glad things have turned out like this." She smiled back at Tsunade and turned to join the two boys she'd promised never to give up on.

"Let's go, boys!" Naruto, of course, was out the door in a flash, and Sasuke followed grumpily behind him. Apparently, he didn't like being referred to as 'boy.'

"Yeah, Sakura-chan! And Sasuke! I still can't believe you're actually here."

"…"

"…And responding to me with silence again. You know, when I'm Hokage, I'm going to make it a law that you have to respond with a real word." Which was a fantastic idea, she had to admit.

"I'm inclined to agree with you, Naruto."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke seemed perfectly aghast at the idea of her agreeing with the 'Dobe', but she didn't really care, she was too happy to be reunited _to_ care. His eyes seemed to say: 'He might sound a little smarter, but he's _still_ Naruto, and I'm _still_ Sasuke.' … But she was interpreting, so she couldn't be sure.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun, but he made a very good point." She nodded at him, eyes wide, completely serious, "That 'Aa' of yours, its just not a real word, and I don't know if I can be with someone who – "

"BE WITH?!" Naruto held to hands up to his ears, "I am not hearing this! I'm not!" Sasuke suddenly smirked, realizing he now had the ability to run the poor guy off.

"What's wrong, dobe? Are you uncomfortable?" She did her part in helping (since she'd so un-graciously gone against him earlier) by leaning into his side,

"Aw, Naruto, why are you doing that? I just like to show Sasuke-kun how much he _means_ to me." She turned and fluttered her eyes at her teammate before every-so-slowly lifting her face to place a kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"You two are evil." Poor Naruto glared at the two of them before running off with "I'm going to go see Hinata-chan, she's way nicer than you guys!!!"

"You realize you take entirely too much pleasure in bothering him. It's like you never left. Bicker-bicker-bicker."

"Hn." Sasuke actually gave a half-grin before making a succession of hand seals, and suddenly, a green eyed smiling thirteen year old with brown hair was holding her hand.

"AH! Hey, ugh, warn me before you do that."

"Sorry, I knew it would work." His formerly deep tenor had been replaced by a prepubescent voice. She had to stop herself from laughing,

"You are ridiculous, now let's go, we've got about eight hours before it's time go."

"I know exactly how to spend it." It was very disconcerting to hear such suggestive words come out of the mouth of a child… but she wasn't going to say no. Never to Sasuke.

As they walked through the streets and back to her home, she contemplated how completely bizarre it was that things _had_ turned out this way. Had she not been in that village and had he not overheard her talking on the phone… no, she couldn't think that way, some how, they'd have gotten him back. This was just the way it happened. She couldn't keep the shit-eating grin off her face, and when they finally did get back to her apartment and Sasuke had dispelled the henge, his first words were,

"You realize that everyone in this village was staring at that stupid smile of yours." She knew that behind his crass manner he was just worried, and unfortunately, being one of the most emotionally stunted people in the universe was not something you just got over in one day. Or two years, for that matter. It was always going to be a part of him, and that was alright.

"They were actually staring at the thirteen year old girl by my side, Sasuke-kun, and you do make an _awfully_ feminine teenager." Especially because now she could dish it right back to him. … Well until he started advancing on her, "Did I mention that I love you? Because I _love_ you, Sasuke-kun. _Love._" He was still glaring. Well, shit.

Then he was standing behind her, breath hitting her ear,

"You think I don't know that?" Of course, her ninja-instincts didn't help here because what they told her to do was to elbow the person behind her in the stomach and then turn around and kick him to the ground. It was only after Sasuke was groaning on the floor that she realized what she'd done.

"Oh man, Sasuke-kun, I am _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to- well, wait, what did you think you _doing_ sneaking up on me like that?! You know how badly this always ends for you!" Clutching his stomach and staring up at her, he grimaced,

"You shouldn't be able to do this to me; I'm a better ninja than you are."

"I take back that thing about loving you. Jerk." She turned to leave him there. However, Sasuke seemed to have other ideas as she felt a hand gripping her ankle, and then she was on the ground right next to him, which in turn changed in to him hovering over her a mere moment after that. "… How do these things happen to me?"

"… Because you're lucky." He let out another one of those oh-so-amazingly-fabulous smirks and lazily pressed his lips to hers. She would have yelled at him, she _would_ have, had he not been so damned persuasive. And if he hadn't been unzipping her top, there was that too… c'mon it was _distracting_.

Not _too_ long afterwards, Sasuke was pulling a top over his head when something hit her,

"You know we can't do this on the mission." He paused,

"So what you're saying is…"

"We should probably get this out of the way, you know, get it out of our systems." She bit back a cheeky grin,

"… Are you…" But she couldn't help herself,

"You are _so_ gullible!!! Ha! As if –"

"You could ever get me out of your system? Yeah right. I should've known." Damn him and his backfiring of her burns. And damn his cocky grin, and damn his deep eyes, and damn his – "… Sakura, why are you grabbing my hand? Hey! That's my shirt, don't throw it over – mppphh-Saku-mmphhhh…"

…

…Way, way, way, _way_ afterwards, they lay next to each other. Not speaking, just thinking, and she was perfectly content. This was what she wanted… forever. And only one thing was in her way.

"You can't die, Sasuke." He was surprised by her words, and it was apparent by the shocked eyes that flickered to her face. "I will never forgive you." He took a breath before responding,

"I have no intention of dying, Sakura." She nodded, "…But, the same goes to you. He will try to kill you, and me, and that idiot Sai, and Kakashi, and he'll take Naruto away." Ugh. Her stomach was making some awfully strange sounds.

"I … know. And… I won't die. I won't."

"If it gets to that point, you run. You run fucking fast." She stiffened, no way in hell.

"Woah, woah woah, I am _not_ running. I'm just saying I won't die. Big difference there, Mr. Machismo." Of all the bloody stupid, idiotic - Just because she was a woman, just because she wasn't –

"I don't want you to die for my cause."

"Our. Our cause, idiot. Yours, mine, Naruto's. We are as entrenched in this as you are. Don't take that away from us." She curved her lips upwards into a soft smile and rearranged her arms around him, pulling in for one last kiss before jumping off the bed to begin packing. He, in turn, just accepted her statement with a surprising calm before joining her.

He handed her the weapons holster hanging off the head of the bed,

"Thank you," he muttered, allowing his hand to linger on hers just a moment longer than normal, and she knew he agreed with her. Blatantly disregarding the Hokage's orders to maintain his henge, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and led her to the door. "… Come on."

Together, they left the apartment and vaulted off the terrace and onto the roof. As they sped along, and got closer and closer to the gate of the village, Sakura could make out the forms of Naruto, Sai, and surprisingly Kakashi (who for once in his life seemed to understand that being late was not an option) waiting for them. Just as they were about to hop the last roof, Sasuke suddenly stopped. She turned around to meet his eyes,

"Sasuke-kun…?" He walked towards her with obvious purpose and held her gaze with his,

"I love you." …

"I – uh, excuse –"

"And when we get back, we're getting married."

"Wha-wooooooah." He'd grabbed her arm again and they were flying down to meet their companions, and before she'd had time to process anything, Naruto was babbling, Sai was teasing, Kakashi was pushing them along, and Sasuke… Sasuke was still holding her hand while they walked.

…

This mission wouldn't be _so_ awful after all.

* * *

A/N: And it's over. We're done. Le siiiiiiiiigh. Can you people believe it?? (dattebayo?) Please don't hate on me for ending it, or for not ending it how you wanted and so on and so forth, I'm just glad I actually _finished_ a chapter story lol. 

I'm going to take this time to thank each and every one of you who ever reviewed or favorited or alerted this story because g'damn you're totally the only reason I finished this shiz. So thank youuuuuuuuu, especially the girls I've met thanks to writing this / reading their amazing stories (heart, my darlings).

Also, for those of you who care – I ended up getting admission into NYU for the masters program I wanted!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just thought I'd mention that seeing as how that's what I've been bitching about it most of the author's notes of this story hehe. So yes.

And yes, so now we're done. But no worries, I'll stick around. Definitely have a oneshot coming out soon, so keep an eye out for that XD

Edit Fixed all those blaringly stupid grammar/spelling mistakes. Myyyy bad, yo.


	23. Note on Sequel

Dear Readers Who Have Not Taken This Off Their Alert / Favorite List,

Thank you. You are awesome and I ♥ You.

You're in luck.

Why, you ask?

Because I've written a

**Sequel. **

So yes. Go check it out. It's on my profile, and it's called "And So They Were"

Enjoy.

G'day.


End file.
